Knowledge is Power
by dingchavez1984
Summary: Things in life must change, it is the way of things. Although how you accept thoses changes determine who you really are. Archer T'pol Hoshi Alicia etc.
1. War

**Knowledge is Power**

The Delphic Expanse was not a place that could be taken lightly; it belied the mind and ensnared the senses. No one can imagine the repercussions of charting the Expanse, whether the crew will return or forever be situated in a state of limbo. Strong minds may be able to warp the Expanse to their own ends but at what cost? With the gifts given by the Expanse, will the individual ever truly be whole once more?

Genetically speaking humans are one of the most primitive in the universe, but the potential for greatness is impressive indeed. If given the Gift, will the individual become consumed by the power or embrace it and chart a path that mere mortals cannot fathom? A test would be most advantageous, choosing the right subject is essential; perhaps someone that already has much experience with control of others. Leaders in his/her own right, someone who will use the gift, but will he use the gift? Only time will tell, enough with the chitchat let's get down to business, all those in favor? Opposed? The motion passes, we better hope to whatever deity they share that he doesn't ruin our gift to him.

'Captain Jonathan Archer…hopefully he will live up to the expectations we have in store for him.'

**(Elsewhere on the ****Enterprise**** NX-01)**

"Did you say something Sub-Commander?"

"No, sir. Was there anything else sir?" Jonathan Archer pondered what he had just heard, 'What expectations are they talking about? And who said that?'.

"Captain?"

"Oh, that is all T'pol, you are dismissed."

"Very well sir, have a good evening." With that the Vulcan left Jonathan's stateroom, 'What the hell was that? Could it have been my imagination? I knew I heard the words expectations, but I can't seem to recall anything after that. I believe it is time for me to go to bed.'

Unfortunately, a chime arrived at his door, "Come in." T'pol entered dressed in her normal evening wear, which left little to the imagination. "Was there something else Sub-Commander?"

"Yes, Captain I wish to experience emotions, would you assist me?"

"Gladly Sub-Commander, what exactly do you require?"

"It is complicated, thus I will show you rather than try to describe it." Taking strides toward the smiling Captain, T'pol straddled his chair and drew him into a passionate embrace. Taking things in stride, Archer reciprocated the gesture and soon the two were ignorant to the world around them. Taking into account the amount of oxygen a human being needs T'pol slowly tapered off the lust-filled embrace.

"Does that present a problem for you sir?"

"I don't believe so, but let us adjourn to one of our respective rooms."

"That would seem the most logical course of action, but there is one more thing I must tell you Jonathan."

"What is it T'pol?"

"Guten Morgen, wache auf."

"What did you say? It sounds like German…" No answer was forthcoming, since T'pol seemed to be warping in front of his eyes, "Are you alright T'pol?"

It was at this time that Archer finally understood why T'pol was turning into a tent pole, "No, stop…I don't want this to end." Archer's plea fell on deaf ears, and once again Captain Jonathan Archer awakened to the world of death and decay.

Peering around his prison Archer could not help but wonder if the crew had survived the encounter and were also transported to this time period. 'If they were I hope to God that they don't ever have to face that malevolent monster that roams this encampment.'

**Author's notes: I can't speak German, so I am going to be writing it in English and Jonathan will be none the wiser for it.**

"How is the patient Doctor?"

"He is fine, sir. But I must insist that he does not leave the tent again, he seems to have broken a number of bones and bruises are found all over his body."

"I will be the judge of that doctor, you just make sure he can talk to me. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Withering under the penetrating glare from his superior officer, the doctor continued to work on the good captain. 'That maniac, he will spell the end of this man. Although it not my wish to see the man slain, I have family of my own and do not wish them to suffer for a complete stranger.'

"Well what is the verdict doctor? Will he be able to talk to me?"

"In just a few hours sir, he is awakening now. But it will be a matter of hours before he is ever coherent enough to answer any of your questions."

"Very well, but make sure he is up and about before 0900 hours, do you understand?"

"Of course, Major."

'That will only give me 3 hours to awaken the man that had fallen from the very sky, not a lot of time but it should be sufficient.'

Saluting the high ranking Major, the doctor returned to work on the Captain Archer.

'Great, I'm stuck in WWII, what else can go wrong?'

Unfortunate things come for those who ask, Jonathan would learn this eventually, but for now the good doctor started poking and prodding the captain to snap his mind into a more sentient state.

"Ouch, what the heck are you doing?"

'Hmm…so the man is from the Alliance, this will be most difficult, but years of study at their colleges should be enough.'

"Hello, Are you American? British?"

"American, now what is going on here doctor?"

"Okay, you fall down, we pick you up. I fix you, understand?"

"I believe so, but what are you planning to do with me?"

"I don't know how to answer."

"Jeez, this could be bad, I can't believe that after all that suffering I die in WWII."

"Sit, please?"

"Oh, okay." Taking a seat Archer let the doctor check the bumps and bruises littering his body.

"Hurt, Bad. Rest."

"Understood Doctor." Helping the captain into his cot, the doctor then went to retrieve more bandages for the captain.

'I had believed there were more burns on the American's skin, but it seems that most have either healed or disappeared. Strange, I will ask the Major for more time with this man, I cannot let someone with such a mysterious background to walk the streets.'

Watching the doctor leave Archer felt an overwhelming shadow of doubt fill his entire body, 'Why do I get the feeling that this will get worse before it gets any better?'

At that precise moment the Major had entered the medical tent, with one look at the creature that had entered the facility Archer only had one thing to say. "Damn."

**Author's notes: Well how was it? Anyways, send in your reviews I love to get feedback on my stories. The new fall season is coming up, I wonder if it will be better or worse than the first 3 seasons? Peace, I'm out.**


	2. Returning

**Knowledge is Power**

Looming through the streets of New York, a figure not entirely human stalked it's prey. 'The Gifted is close, but wherever he is it is well fortified. I must retrieve him to complete my mission. The commander will be most upset if it is not done soon.'

Continuing it's arduous task, the creature stayed to the shadows and slithered throughout the alleys and crevices of the once living city.

**(Back to Archer)**

'I wonder if they made seat belts in this era, this truck could sure use it.'

Touring around the remains of the state of New York was not the way Archer envisioned his welcoming home. Although luckily for Archer he had no idea that he was in New York, otherwise he might have keeled over from the surprise.

"So you are American? You American's always make good movies, very pretty ladies, but this is no movie."

Utterly disgusted by the sorry excuse for a human sitting right across from him Archer didn't even deem him worthy of a remark. That is until the Nazi draped his arm around our intrepid hero, shrugging of the advances of the strange German, Archer went over his current situation.

'I am stuck in a Nazi Germany, with the worst bunch of people imaginable. I'd say that this could not get any worse.'

To those who wish for salvation comes only sorrow, but Archer was an exception to that rule. An explosion up ahead alerted Archer to the sudden realization that maybe some of the Allied troops had come to take back their motherlands. Bullets whizzed by his head and Archer ducked down to escape their lethal touch.

"Don't stop driving, they are just rebels, we are trained soldiers. Take them out." The rebels may be disorganized, but they were more than a match for a prize soldier and his team of idiotic commando wannabes. With a few placed bullets the colonel and his team consisting of 25 men were destroyed in under 15 minutes.

Sensing that the time was right Archer lurched from the back of a transport vehicle and headed into the woods. Hoping to find some way back to his ship, but one thing troubled Archer, no matter how much he ran he did not seem to tire. 'It must be all the adrenalin pumping through my veins, it's keeping me going until I can find my way home.'

Although Archer was a good runner and gifted with the speed of a man half his age, he could not hope to outrun the trucks and cars that were moving up alongside him. Feeling the muzzle of a gun pointed toward his skull, Archer did the most logical thing, he surrendered, hoping that by the time that they found out who he was he would be long gone. What Archer didn't expect was the swift blow that sent him into a blanket of darkness.

**(2 hours later, in the heart of Brooklyn.)**

Feeling like a truck rolled over his head and two dozen elephants had stampeded across his body, Archer was in no mood for any complications.

"Ugh…where the heck am I?"

"You are in my home, now lie down."

Turning to where the voice had originated Archer found a stunning beauty, "I must go, I can't be here ma'am."

"That is enough, with that blow to your head you won't be up for another 2 hours."

"I feel fine ma'am, but if you could kindly return my shirt I would be much obliged." Not knowing whether to laugh or frown, Archer's host instead just shook her head and gathered his things together.

While she gathered his clothing, Archer took the time to admire her pristine beauty and also her almost angelic grace. "Here are your things stranger, but I don't think you are going to be going anywhere soon."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, for one thing you seem to be the type that the German's are looking for, secondly you seem to be ill-equipped to deal with any conflicts, and lastly you are guest in my home."

"I understand the first two but what does the third have to do with anything?"

"Well, I would not be a good hostess if I did not provide my guests with some form of nourishment before they got on their way." Smiling at the kindness radiating from the woman who had cared for him in his time of need, Archer could not help but compare her to all the other women on Enterprise.

With his headache gone Archer thought it more prudent that he left before the Germans found out where he was. Unfortunately, his host would not let him go for some reason that did not coincide with her given reasons.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way."

"But you have not even introduced yourself, it is considered rude to stay the night and not exchange pleasantries."

"I am sorry, my name is Jonathan Archer. And you are?"

"My name is Alicia, Jonathan is it? Well, I wish to treat you to supper before you head out there."

"That is very kind of you, but I must be on my way. If you could please tell me which city we are in I will be on my way, my guess would be Berlin."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we are not anywhere near Germany. I remember this used to be a decent neighborhood, even for the colored. It seemed surreal, but with the first tanks rolling down the Brooklyn Bridge it came full circle for me."

"Brooklyn? New York City? Impossible…how did the German's come this far?"

"The leaders kept saying that we would persevere, but they were the first to run away when the Germans invaded."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jonathan could not come up with one coherent thing to say about this horrid situation. "The Germans have installed a curfew for the whole city, anyone seen later than 10 p.m. will be shot on site."

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Archer tried to go through all the information he had received in the past 10 minutes. 'Okay, the U.S. lost WWII, Nazi's rule the world, and aliens are ruling the Nazi's, how could this get any worse?'

Hearing a knock on the door Archer jumped up and looked for a place to hide, 'If the Germans see me they will return me to their home base. I can't let that happen, plus they will kill Alicia for housing me.'

Alicia opened the door to reveal a two men dressed like a bunch of gangsters, pin-striped coats and wide brimmed hats, looking much like the videos of Al Capone and his shady gang. "They took Vince, they are looking for him, I want to know who you are and what they want you for now."

"I am sorry but I can't tell you that."

"I will make you tell me, so let's do this the easy way it will be much less painful for you." Making good on his threat the smaller of the two men extracted from his jacket a good old-fashioned gun.

"That is enough of that Sal, he won't tell us so let him be. Now what happened to Vince?"

"Fine, but he better get to talking soon, I won't be held responsible for what happens if he doesn't. Vince got nabbed at the corner of 42nd and Main, he was minding his own business when the whole mob of German freaks mobbed him in broad daylight."

"Do you know where he is being held?"

"No clue, but I know he can't handle the torture and when he cracks all our plans are going up in smoke. That's why we need this putz to tell us what we need to know about the Germans."

"I am terribly sorry about your friend's condition but I cannot divulge any pertinent information without proper permission."

"I know your kind, the army thinks all this secrecy will save the world but they were the first ones to up and leave when we needed them. Now only the gangsters and other rebels can stand against the German invaders."

Fed up with the lack of information he was receiving from Archer, Vince motioned for his companion to leave. "We'll inform you if we find anything out about Vince, you just keep Mr. Secret here where we can find him later."

Without another word the two gangsters left the apartment and descended the stairs to the waiting abyss below.

"Don't mind Sal, he is more bark than bite. He's just angry that Vince got nabbed right under his nose. How bout something to eat Jonathan?"

Seeing no reason to argue with the ebony beauty Jonathan nodded his consent. "That sounds like a good idea, but is it true I am a prisoner here?"

"Would you be angry if you were?"

"Well, no one in their right mind would want to be held against their will. I am not saying that your apartment or your hospitality are improper, it is just I have a mission that needs to be accomplished and I wish to return before it is severely damaged."

"I'm sorry, but it would seem that your mission will have to be postponed for a day or two. At least until we can find what really happened and why the Germans want you so bad."

Resigning himself to his fate, Archer could not help but sigh in relief that he had such a gracious warden to spend his time with. 'I hope T'pol and Hoshi are alright wherever they are.'

**(back on the battle worn Enterprise)**

"Report Ensign, how are the repairs coming?"

"They will be done in approximately 2 weeks Sub-Commander."

"Very well, patch me through to Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather."

"Yes, ma'am"

"This is Commander Tucker, Enterprise do you read me?"

"This is Sub-Commander T'pol, what do you have to report Commander?"

"We have tried to contact Star Fleet but it seems a lost cause, there is no response from any of their main bases."

"That is most disheartening Commander, continue your observations and report back to me when you receive any type of communication."

"Yes, ma'am. Tucker out."

Staring at the view port T'pol could not erase the images of Archer and herself locked in a passionate embrace. 'It is illogical that I should imagine such things, he is my commanding officer and it is highly inappropriate. There is also the obstacle that he is deceased and developing a relationship with a dead human is most unbecoming of a Vulcan.'

Shaking such thoughts out of her head T'pol turned to Ensign Sato for a routine check of all equipment and communications.

"Anything out of the ordinary Ensign?"

"Perhaps ma'am, it seems we are being hailed by a unknown caller, I cannot pinpoint it's location."

"Very well, open a channel."

"Go ahead ma'am."

"This is Commander T'pol, of the star ship Enterprise, identify yourself."

Static greeted T'pol's remarks, "Is the connection stable Ensign?"

"Yes, ma'am. There is something hailing us, but it has just not responded as of yet."

"Commander T'pol is it? It is very nice to make your acquaintance, but we are not looking for you, if that is all good day."

"The signal has been shutdown, it seems they are searching throughout the ship with their sensor arrays. Particularly the bridge and living quarters of the crew, how should we respond ma'am?"

"They seem intent on finding something, if they contact us again notify me immediately Ensign. I will be in the Ready Room."

"Yes, ma'am." Ensign Hoshi Sato continued her observations of both Commander Tucker's space pod and the recent transmissions from the unknown ship. 'It doesn't make any sense, why would they hail us if they did not want to speak to any of us? Unless, they were hoping to speak with the Captain, too bad for them he has left this world.'

"I will miss you sir, wherever you are I wish you the best of luck and happier days ahead."

**(Back to Archer)**

"With the Germans rationing meat again, you'll be lucky if you can get any food for people's children. Here Alicia, when they start the rationing this block of meat will be worth it's weight in gold."

"Thanks Donny, I will make some beef stew, you should come over and have some."

"I would love that Alicia, you know how much I love beef stew."

"Why are they rationing the supplies? Is it due to all the recent rebel activities?"

"Yep, they are trying to act like the heroes, supplying the poor in hopes of catching us, the Rebels."

"Cruel but effective, soon the whole city might turn against you people."

"Don't I know that mister, but what can we do?"

"Hey Donny, you used to talk about a person in the German army with weird things…do you remember?"

"Oh, you mean the freaks? Yeah, I heard it off a hobo that Sal knows, why do you ask?"

"I have seen this same person, it might be the same, at least I hope."

"So the army let you have permission to speak?"

"No, it is just that I want to know if what I saw was true or not."

"I don't know, I mean I have to talk with Sal, but it should be no problem to get the guy to you."

"Thanks Donny, you're a good guy."

"Don't mention it Alicia, but make sure your army friend here doesn't blab it all back to his buddies in the service."

"I promise, on my life, that I will not tell another soul about this. Thank you Donny."

"Whatever, it's nothing, anything for Alicia here." With that the fatter of the two Archer met made his way through the perilous streets to find Sal.

"Nice guy, but I think he has a crush on you."

"Oh stop it Jonathan, don't go making mountains out of mole hills. Now let's get this meat home before it rots and we have to eat potato's again."

Walking through the streets of New York City was something Archer always dreamed about, 'Seeing the city of the 1940's, would have been one thing I would have gladly given my right arm for. Unfortunately, this is not the world I came from, nor is it similar to what I read in books and journals. This is just a land tainted with the rotting corpse of Fascism and it's racist underlings.'

Looking up ahead Archer spotted two German soldiers looking in their direction, or more accurately in the direction of Alicia.

"Just keep on walking and keep your eyes down, hopefully they will let us pass."

But it seemed that harassing women was how these soldiers got their jollies, "What are you doing with the colored, hey buddy?"

Trying his best not to deck the self-absorbed prick, Archer continued to walk and moved around the despicable duo. "Are you using her, eh buddy?"

Feeling the silent rage clouding his judgment, Archer was about to unload a flurry of punches onto the unwitting German when Alicia squeezed his arm and reminded of the position he was in. When they were far enough away Alicia spoke her piece, "Like I said, it used to be a decent neighborhood."

Shaking his head Archer continued to escort Alicia home, and hoped with the help of Donny and Sal that he would be going home too.

**(3 hours later)**

'Wake up Jonathan, don't forget what we expect of you.'

Startled awake by the image of a man who seemed to see into his very soul, Archer could not help the shivers that ran down his back when he thought about the apparition. 'There it is again, what expectations is he talking about?'

"Oh, so your awake, well Sal and Donny should be here soon. Although they have never been know for their timing."

"That sounds fine, how long have I been out?"

"Oh, not that long, about an hour, hour and a half tops. You must be really worried about your mission if it scares you awake like that." Troubled by the knowledge that Alicia had seen him jump up in fright as he awoke Archer tried to reason his actions. While formulating his thoughts he lost track of Alicia, but soon located her on the balcony overlooking the city below.

"It's not the mission that scares me, it's what happens if I fail that haunts my dreams."

"Dreams? Dreams are a wonderful thing, they can take you places where only the mind can imagine. But in the end, everyone must come back to reality, even us common folk."

"Well, I didn't mean to phase it like that…"

"Don't worry about it, it's just a woman's ramblings in the night. I have a lot of time to think when curfew starts, and before the next morning comes and brings with it another day of misery and despair."

Having nothing to say about her remarks, Archer just stood gazing upon her beauty, "I wanted to say…"

Before he could finish his thoughts there was a knock at the door, "Alicia? It's time."

With a determined glint in her eyes Alicia lead the way and soon found Sal and Donny at the bottom of the staircase.

"You want to talk to the guy who has been telling me about the freaks?"

"Yes, Sal I wish to speak with the man."

"Alright, but it better explain the reason why the Germans want you so badly."

Walking down the street Archer stood to the rear of the group, walking one step behind Alicia, "Don't worry Jonathan, Sal will get us there. Although, you will be the one that we all turn to when the explaining needs to happen."

Troubled by all the lies that he has told Alicia and Donny, Archer just wished that he could get through this in one piece so he could explain to them the truth.

After about 30 minutes of walking the group came to an alleyway, where upon they found a man hunched over trying to stop the cold from nipping at his chest.

"Who are all these people Sal?"

"Don't worry about it, their friends, now tell him what you told me."

Feeling uncomfortable but even more afraid of Sal, the man told Archer what he saw. "And I couldn't really see him, but one time I got a glance. It wasn't that long, but all I remember is the red eyes, thing was like a demon from hell."

"Intriguing, I want to meet him."

"Whoa…I wasn't informed about any meeting."

"Just do it, I'll cut your debt to me by 20 how bout it?"

Taking a moment to calculate the offer, the man soon lead Archer to the place where he usually meet with the mysterious demon.

**(15 minutes later)**

Archer sees a cloaked figure walking toward him, even through the darkness he can plainly see the red eyes that gave the impression of a demon from hell.

The figure approached Archer, believing it was there to meet with the other man. But when Archer came into view, the stranger tried to run away. Until that is, he found 4 guns pointed straight at his head.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which is it going to be freak?"

Not receiving an answer Sal removed the stranger's hat and coat. "Holy mother…"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the U.S?"

"I know you, you're the person were searching for, I won't tell you a thing."

Sal believing torture was a acceptable means of interrogation shot the stranger in the arm. "Now talk."

"Ugh…fine, we came here to make sure that the humans would not interfere."

"Why? What do you have planned?"

"I don't know that much, I am just a grunt. Now let me go."

"I think you know more than your telling me, so if you don't want my friends to drill you full of holes I advise you to tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything, plus I don't believe you have much time left, Agent."

"Agent? What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes don't fool me, I know who you are human. I just want to tell you one more thing, you will not win, we will destroy your pitiful race. Along with that ship hanging above the atmosphere, we know it is from your time Agent."

Having had enough of the alien's attitude Archer started searching around the alien's pockets, 'Maybe he has some form of communicator on him. I got to contact the Enterprise, I can't believe they got transported here too.'

Finding what he was looking for Archer motioned for the group to leave the alien be, but it seemed Sal had other things on his mind. With 5 point-blank range shots the alien was reduced to a mass of blood and guts on the floor of the dirtiest city in the U.S.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Grabbing Sal, Archer meant to throw him against the wall.

"Just say the word Sal, and I will pop his head." Although Sal had no remorse over killing the freak he knew that not everybody felt his way.

Motioning for Donny to put away his gun, Sal removed himself from Archer's grip.

"He would have squealed to his other freaks, maybe even the Germans, what was I supposed to do?"

Disgusted by the whole process Archer just shook his head and headed down the alley. That is until he heard gun shots fired from behind him, ten heavily armed Germans dashed down the opening of the alley in hopes of capturing or killing the curfew breakers.

"Hightail it, I'll keep them busy."

Acknowledging Sal's sacrifice, Archer took Alicia's hand and ran down the opposite direction. Shots were fired from the back of them, Sal had taken down 3 of the soldiers before he was hit in the right shoulder.

Donny took out 5 more, but was also hit in the right shoulder. Feeling pity for the two gangsters Archer hoped to come back for them soon, but for now he had to find a way to contact his ship and get himself and Alicia out of here.

"Archer to Enterprise, can you read me?" Turning the dials so that he would have a general frequency Archer tried again.

**(On the Enterprise)**

"Report Ensign."

"Nothing to report ma'am, there seems to be no sign of…one moment ma'am…we are receiving a signal. It's very weak, but…oh my god…"

"Archer to Enterprise, can you read me?"

T'pol could not believe her ears, it was the captain's voice, "Set up a channel Ensign."

"Yes, ma'am."

"T'pol to Captain Archer. We read you sir."

Unfortunately, for Archer he was kind of busy, dodging bullets while talking to someone can make anyone a little agitated. "I need a pick up for two T'pol, lock onto my signal."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign?"

"Already accomplished ma'am, initiating transport now."

"Drop your weapons and come out."

Archer and Alicia came out from their hiding place and faced the last four soldiers, but they seemed to have been commanded by one of the aliens that Archer had been speaking with.

"We will have to investigate you more thoroughly this time, you will not be getting away again."

Feeling the transport commencing Archer had just a few words for the alien, "Maybe next time." And with that both Alicia and Archer transported onto the ship, at first Archer had to get his bearings but soon he was comforting the stunned Alicia. "It's alright, this is my ship, the Enterprise. We are safe, I will speak to my crew then we will get you situated somewhere."

Walking through the hallways of his ship once more, Archer felt more alive than he ever had before. 'I can't believe it has been only 5 days since I have been away from this ship, it feels like forever. I can't wait to see Hoshi and T'pol again, I wonder if Malcolm is still as strict as when I left?'

Finding his way to the elevator, Archer pushed the button for the bridge. On the way he was thinking of what to say when he got there, 'Hmm…I should probably start out with a joke, kind of break the ice, then…oh what am I thinking? This is my crew, I don't have to be shy around them, I mean how bad could the reaction be?'

When Archer stepped onto the bridge he was greeted with absolute silence, 'So it didn't go as well as I hoped, at least their not tossing fruits at my head.'

"Captain!! It is so good to see you." Hoshi could not stop the emotion running through her veins, she grabbed Archer into a tight embrace. Lost in the moment, Hoshi also took the time to give Archer a peck on the cheek.

Blushing profusely, Archer was flabbergasted at the actions of his linguistic officer. "Thank you for the warm welcome Hoshi, I can't tell you how wonderful that felt."

Turning a shade of red to rival the Captain's, Hoshi had the sense to return to her station before it escalated further. 'Why the hell did I do that? What must he think of me now? I mean, I must seem like a schoolgirl who hasn't seen her boyfriend for the past 2 months. What am I going to do?'

While all this was going on T'pol, was standing like a deer caught in the headlights of a 18 wheeler. "Umm…Sub-Commander? T'pol? Are you alright?"

The captain's attempts to alleviate some of the shock running through T'pol system seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. 'She looks like she got shot by a hunter, put in a cage, and then rescued by another hunter. I have really got to find some better metaphors, even in my own mind they seem kind of strange.'

Feeling the direct approach would expedite the situation, Archer lead T'pol to his Ready Room. Once they had entered the sanctuary of his office Archer tried once more to awaken the shocked Vulcan.

"T'pol? Are you okay T'pol? Would you like me to get Phlox?"

Sensing the change in her surroundings T'pol awakened from her daze, "Captain, I am sorry, please forgive me. I seemed to be caught unawares by your presence in the bridge."

"There is nothing to apologize for, I mean with the amount of times I have been captured, it would scare most individuals."

"Fear is an emotion Captain, I was not scared as you put it. Though I am pleased to see you once again Captain, the crew had doubts that you were lost to them."

"I see, well I am sorry to have troubled the crew. As you can see, I am just fine, a little bit worst for wear but other than a few bruises and burns I am fine."

"That is good to hear sir, will you be staying on the ship this time?" Surprised by the amount of hurt coming from her voice Archer sat stunned for a moment, "I will be staying on the ship, but there is business that needs to be attended to first." Taking a step toward the bridge Archer soon found him arm in a vice like grip, "T'pol is something wrong?"

The Vulcan had taken a hold of Archer's arm, with her Vulcan strength Archer could not move a muscle toward the bridge. "I am sorry Captain, for what I am about to do."

Fully accepting the return of her Captain, T'pol embraced him much like Ensign Sato had done. Unfortunately for Archer, T'pol was applying more strength then was necessary, almost as if she would not be willing to let go anytime soon. With one final squeeze, T'pol released the man who caused so much hurt in her life.

"Ahem…there is no need to apologize T'pol, it was a most pleasant experience for me as well. Now onto other business, I have a woman who just arrived with me, she may need some medical attention. I must go to her."

With a nod of her head T'pol did something that surprised both her and her superior officer. Gently cradling the Captain's face in her hands she caressed it, then lowering her lips she nipped lightly at his lips. With one final motion T'pol captured Jonathan's lips and caused a wave of emotion to wash over the battle weary captain. Slowly releasing the captain's lips, T'pol exited the Ready Room with one final look at the Captain's face.

'Okay, that was rather odd, deliciously sensuous, but still very, very odd. Where did she learn to kiss so well? Do I even want to know?'

'Well you could always ask her?'

Searching frantically around the room the Captain found no one to accompany the voice in his head. 'Who's there?'

'Don't worry so much Jonathan Archer, I am just here to remind you of the expectations we have for you, nothing more. Now I must bid you good day.'

"Wait, don't go, what expectations are you talking about?" But it was no use, the voice had already gone, 'I think I really need to lie down, I am starting to think that the mission has gotten to me. But first things first, I must make sure that Alicia is alright, I would not want her to feel all alone in this strange new world.' The Captain left his Ready Room, but if he had stayed a moment longer he would have noticed that the place where he was standing started to fill with a luminous light. 'Soon Archer, soon.'

**Author's Notes: So how was the second installment? I had a lot of time to write this, I am happy it turned out so well. Anyways, please remember to Read and Rewiew, Peace, I'm out.**


	3. Rebellion

**Knowledge is Power**

Looking around the room Alicia found to her surprise that not much had changed, at least not in the form of decorations are concerned. 'Who decorated this place? It looks like a prison, what with all the advancements in science, couldn't they have tried something a bit more daring?'

Bunk beds, one window to see out into the stars, 'Well that is something you don't see every time you look out a window. I can't believe Jonathan actually commands this ship, why with this power he could level the whole German army.'

Feeling quite small, Alicia continued her survey of the room that the men in Navy suits escorted her to. 'So I was right he is in the military, but I got the type of ship wrong. Who could imagine humans in space? And aliens to boot, it seems almost inconceivable.'

With a soft beep, Alicia was awakened from her stupor, when she turned around she came face to face with a clean shaven and handsome Jonathan Archer. "I see that you are enjoying yourself, what can I do to make it more pleasant?"

"You could tell what the heck is going on? And why I see stars out my window, also there is the little matter of me disappearing and reappearing. But other than that, I am fine."

Flinching slightly at the amount of sarcasm lacing Alicia words, Archer hoped to come up with a suitable explanation for his past transgressions.

"Well, the stars are normally seen out in space, being a star ship it is the norm for all of us onboard. The matter of our Houdini act, well that is matter of discussion, it is very complicated. Even I don't understand how exactly the transporter works, the transporter being the device that brought us here. What I can tell you is that you are safe aboard my ship, and we will do everything within our power to stop the acts of villainy that pervade the world that you inhabit."

"That is nice to know, but I would still like to go back down and fight with the rebels. I cannot leave them to rot and die while I live here in the lap of luxury, it would cause guilt that would not fade for thousands of years."

"I understand your resolve to fight against the people who took so much away from you, but it is hopeless unless you allow me to help you."

"This large ship, this star ship, it's humongous, it can destroy the Germans in one strike. Why don't you use it and be done with it all?"

Watching as Alicia broke down into a fit of sobs, Archer held her by her shoulders and tried to reason with her.

"I will make sure that everything gets back to the way it was, but we will do it my way. I have seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime."

Embracing the woman, Archer comforted her in her time of confusion and sorrow, "It will be okay, I will make sure nothing happens to you."

Sinking further into Archer's chest, Alicia could not stop the purr of pleasure that she uttered when Archer stroked her hair. Maneuvering Alicia onto the bed, Archer tried to make Alicia release her vice-like grip on his mid-section. Remembering all the recent events of women clinging to his body, Archer was curious as to why they all seemed to not want to let go.

"I have two men that have been captured by the enemy, I must rescue them. Will you be alright up here, or would you rather prefer to have me send you down with me?"

"Hmmm…? Oh, yes I would be most grateful if you would escort me down with you in tow."

"Very well, I must make plans to find a pod that can safely land and avoid enemy fire." During this whole discussion, Alicia had not once let go of the captain, to the captain it was a bit unnerving.

Again trying to remove Alicia, Archer only succeeded in making Alicia hold on that much tighter to him. Feeling tension invading the room, Alicia released the captain, but before she completely disengaged, Alicia ensnared Archer in a kiss that rivaled the kisses he had received from T'pol and Hoshi.

Circling his arms around the beauty in his arms, Archer soon forgot the reasons why he had come here in the first place. The kiss lasted for at least 2 minutes before they both had to come up for air, with one final peck on the lips Alicia escorted the captain out of her quarters.

Dazed and confused, Archer walked toward the elevator that would take him toward the bridge. On the way to the bridge he ran into Corporal Cole, "Captain? Are you alright sir? Do you need to go Sickbay?"

Surprised by the corporal, Archer composed himself, "I am fine Corporal, I was just lost in thought nothing more."

"If you are sure, but I would recommend that you head toward Sickbay regardless. It would be most unfortunate if you happened to fall ill."

"I thank you for your concern Corporal Cole, but I believe I would know if I was feeling ill."

"Very well, but I am concerned about your welfare sir. It would be most unfortunate if I could not see you again."

"That is true…umm…What did you just say?"

"I am concerned for your welfare?"

"No, right after that."

Surprised by what had come out of her mouth, Amanda Cole tried to salvage the situation. Blushing profusely, Amanda stated exactly what she said.

"It would be most unfortunate if I could not see you again."

"Well, again I must thank you, it would please me as well to see you again."

"Thank you sir, I must be on my way."

Practically running down the hall Amanda tried to escape before she said something else that would embarrass her further. 'Why did I say that? I mean I thought about it, but I would never say it. What is wrong with me? Maybe I should be the one who sees Phlox?'

Walking down the corridor Archer thought about what he would do about the sudden disappearance of both Trip and Travis, 'Maybe I could pilot a shuttle pod toward the surface and beam them aboard from there. Though that would mean a way to locate them and transport them aboard without any real idea of how to do it. There goes another idea out the window, I mean what can I do up here with Vosk down there torturing my crewmen? I must find a way to secure them and bring them back to the ship, but how?'

Upon entering the bridge he was confronted with the stares from both T'pol and Hoshi, 'Wonder what their so mad about? They look like they could kill an ox, must be angry at Vosk for his capture of our fine crewmen.'

"Captain, Are you well? Do you need to see Doctor Phlox?"

Puzzled by the question posed by T'pol, Archer was just glad that only Hoshi and T'pol were on the bridge this late in the shift. 'I wonder where Malcolm went? I mean shouldn't there be more crew on the bridge at this hour?' Peering at his subordinate Archer voiced his thoughts on the subject of his health, "I am fine, T'pol. I would appreciate if everyone would stop asking me that, I mean you are the second one today."

"If I may be so bold Captain, who was the other person to inquire about your health?"

Surprised by the interest both women seemed to show at his answer, Archer decided to just let them know. "Corporal Cole inquired about my health and also advised me to head down to sickbay."

"Now onto more important business then my health, has there been any word from Vosk? Has he given any form of ransom demand?"

Appearing to recompose herself T'pol conveyed all the intelligence to date, "He has contacted us, he seems to want to meet with you in exchange for Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather. I believe it is most likely a trap, I recommend that you should remain aboard the Enterprise while I negotiate the safe return of both crewmen."

"I do not think that is very wise T'pol, if his intentions are to recapture me then he will not succeed, but I will not let my men suffer while I hide like a coward aboard this ship."

"Very well sir, but might I suggest sending a fully armed detail to guard you while you talk with Vosk?"

"That is a wonderful idea Hoshi, I will take two of the MACO's with me. I will be in my ready room while I make the necessary preparations for the mission. Make sure that both MACO's are well armed and equipped, also it would not be a bad idea if we stationed a few Enterprise crewmen along the outskirts in case of a wider ambush."

Surprised by the logic and strategy shown by her superior officer T'pol just nodded her head. 'He has grown accustomed to military tactics, sending a force down in advance to scour the area is what I would have suggested had he not already given the command.'

'Now I must make sure that Corporal Cole is not with the detail pertaining to Captain Archer, it would not be pertinent for a Corporal to fraternize with a Captain. Now an Ensign, that is a different story, I mean if I resigned my commission, no he would not let me. I must find a way, some way, I will make sure that all my dreams will come true.'

Punching in the necessary orders and coordinates, Hoshi sat back and thought of the ways she could go about her tactical disadvantage. While Hoshi was pondering such thoughts as transportation and weaponry, T'pol was busy finding the most advantageous spots to conceal the crewmen who would protect the Captain from further capture and torture.

'I must make sure that whatever transpires that Captain Archer returns to the Enterprise, it would be most unpleasant to continue without Jon…I mean Captain Archer.'

1 hour later

"I assume all preparations are complete?"

"Yes, sir. All crewmen have been concealed and transported to Earth, and both MACO's are fully armed and equipped."

"How did you manage to transport them to the surface without alerting Vosk and his men?"

"The codes were already set on the transporter, it was not ascertained by whom…"

"Oh…now I remember…I had entered the codes before I returned to the bridge. It was most fortunate that Vosk decided to send the coordinates, it would have been most difficult to pinpoint exactly where I wanted the crew to land when they had been transported."

Surprised by his sudden skill in controlling the meddlesome transporter, T'pol decided that there was most definitely something different about Captain Archer. "As you have pinpointed the coordinates, it was merely a simple task of transporting the 10 crewmen down to Earth. When your shuttle lands, it is imperative that you allow both MACO's to disembark in case of hostile fire."

"I understand T'pol, wish me luck."

"I would not know how sir."

"Nevermind, let's just get underway…I am anxious to return with both crewmen and no casualties."

"Understood sir."

Captain Archer climbed aboard the shuttle pod that would take him back to Earth and the terror that awaited for him there. 'Whatever Vosk is planning I don't think I will like it one bit.'

Arriving back on Earth surrounded by dense forests encapsulating the once beautiful city of New York, Archer wondered if he would ever see the day when he could once again see the beautiful skyscrapers that were the norm for such a big city like New York.

"Set her down there Sergeant, it will provide adequate cover against any unforeseen assault."

"Yes, sir."

The shuttle pod landed safely among the trees and shrubs, Archer allowed the two soldier's to disembark first. When they advised it was safe to exit the shuttle he wandered out into the lush landscape that invited him to spend years in mediatation.

'T'pol must be rubbing off on me, I have never wanted to meditate in my whole life.'

It seemed the Captain and both soldiers had arrived early, but soon Archer pinpointed a shape near the tree line. A jeep carrying the alien menace that had captured him approached, trying to recompose himself Archer waited for the jeep to arrive.

"Captain, it is good to see you again. I must say that you seem no worse for wear, I must assume that your resident physician repaired you adequately."

"If we could disregard the pleasantries Vosk, it would make this go much faster."

"Very well Captain, I meant no disrespect but it would have been rude of me to break such unusual human customs."

Nodding his head, Vosk ordered the Nazi's to remove both of Archer's men from the vehicle. "They are returned to you in adequate condition, nothing a few band-aid's can't fix."

"Captain is that you?"

"Captain?"

Surprised to see the man that they both assumed died in a fiery ball of death, both gentlemen could not come up with any more words to sum up their feelings.

"It is good to see both of you, are you both alright?"

"Were fine Captain, but a little beaten up and hungry."

"Well we will remedy that when we get you aboard and Doctor Phlox can get a look at both of you."

"I have delivered on my agreement Captain, would it not be polite if you could listen to my proposal?"

Making sure both his crewmen were aboard the shuttle pod, Archer returned to Vosk's area.

"What did you have in mind Vosk?"

"I was just curious to know if you had any recent visits from one of my adversaries."

"What would be the reason that you would be so interested?"

"It would make this conversation much more informative for both of us."

"Very well, I have encountered such beings you speak of. Now what is it that you want Vosk?"

"Nothing more than for you to stay clear from my facility."

"I cannot do that Vosk, I will not let you rampage the timeline for your petty struggles."

"I warn you Captain, I am not a person so easily spurned. I advise you to take my warning as a sort of buffer for your increasing aggression."

"I am no fool Vosk, I will not stand idle while you mutilate all that history has worked for. Your internal struggles have nothing to do with what you have done to my world."

"I know you are not from this time, it would be logical that you help me build what I need. Thus, I could send us both back to our respective times."

"I don't know if I can trust you, I will not engage in any type of shady deal with you Vosk."

"Even though it would mean that you would be stuck in this time forever?"

"So be it, but I will not let you contaminate more of timeline for your fascist designs."

"I am sorry that we could not come to an agreement on this issue Captain, but I strongly suggest that you reconsider my most gracious offer."

Without another word Vosk motioned for the Nazi's to return to the vehicle and both the alien and the Germans drove off.

'I must stop them, it would mean a world of pain for my people if he had his way. Although, it wouldn't be too bad to see my apartment again, but I guess people don't always get what they want.'

Entering the shuttle Archer ordered the crew to set course for the Enterprise stationed above the German encampment. 'I hope that we can find something out from Trip and Travis, it would be a lot easier if I had more information to go on before I made any life altering decisions.'

Sickbay

"How are they Doctor?"

"Hmm…oh…they are fine Captain. Although I must show you some readings I found most perplexing, if you would look here. This is a scan performed on Commander Tucker, as you can tell it is most evident that something is amiss."

"I see, contact the proper channels Doctor."

"Indeed, sir."

Walking toward both Trip and Travis, Archer asked them a couple questions about the encampment and other questions that seemed to take Commander Tucker more time then needed to answer.

Sensing something was wrong "Trip" tried to talk his way out of sickbay, but it seemed the good Doctor had raised enough of a concern that the Captain had understood. Quickly trying to catch the Captain off guard, Trip threw a sloppy left hook toward the captain's head. Unfortunately, for Trip, Archer had anticipated this action and blocked his meager attempt at a punch. Delivering two firm jabs to Trip's stomach, Archer hoped to stun him enough for the Doctor to administer a mild sedative.

Trip seemed to take it in stride and soon gained enough momentum to launch himself at the captain. Colliding with the captain should have induced no pain, but it felt like he had hit a brick wall. Although, that brick wall staggered a bit, just enough for the imposter to escape from Sickbay, hoping for a quick exit the imposter found to his discomfort an armada of weaponry aimed at his back.

Opening fire, the crew delivered enough force to knock the perpetrator unconscious. During the next few minutes the outlook of the resident engineer changed from something that could be called human, to a mass of scales and other reptilian features. Exiting Sickbay Archer discovered the crew peering at the body of someone Archer knew well, the extraterrestrial mercenary Silik.

6 hours later

Awakening from his slumber Silik found to his distress that he had been confined to the brig of the ship. Or, more accurately a living quarters that was abandoned thus converted to a brig for criminal activities.

"Where is my engineer?"

"Captain, it is pointless to ask questions that you know will not be answered."

"I will say this one last time Silik where is my Chief Engineer?"  
"As I have said it is pointless, there is nothing I wish to say to you."

Entering the code needed to enter the brig, Archer stood in front of the humanoid that had hidden his crewman. "You will not answer the question?"  
"You catch on quick Captain, now if you would please leave?"

Taking Silik by the throat Archer forced him into the wall, "Where is my engineer?"  
"I see that the Expanse has changed you, not in a good way I assume."

Frustrated with Silik and himself, Archer left the brig and headed toward his quarters. 'I hope Alicia is having a better time convincing the rebellion to induce a great enough distraction for me to destroy the lab.'

On Earth

"I don't believe a word."

"I don't need you to believe, I need you to round up all the rebels you can find. We will need them when Archer calls forth the attack on the lab."

"This is a lot to take in, why do they need us when they got something better?"

"I told you, it's complicated. Now are you going to help me or not? Because whether you help me or not I will still go and help Archer."

"Fine, but don't blame me when we are lying on the ground trying to save our necks and Archer is happily floating out there somewhere."

"I won't, now who dressed this?"  
"Tony, he was a surgeon remember?"

"No, he wasn't. He was just another one of your cronies, and he stitched up bullet wounds not burns and stuff."

"It doesn't matter, all I am asking is can you fix it?"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, I can fix it."

While fixing the gangster's leg, Alicia thought about what Archer was planning. 'I hope your doing better up there then I am doing down here Jonathan, it is like talking to a brick wall down here.'

Enterprise

Feeling that a truce was in order, Archer went in search of the brig once more.

Finding the menace pacing around inside his cage, Archer felt a bit better about things happening around his life. "How bout a truce Silik? Were facing the same enemy, I know that disc that was inside of your pocket has the plans for the machine. You can't let Vosk get away with it can you?"  
"How can I trust you Archer? When you lock me in here and take away my possessions, I would need proof of the truce."

"I can give you no such thing, but what else can you do? I mean you need to finish this, and I am the only means that can accomplish that. So whether you like it or not, you are going to have to trust me."

"You make a good point Archer, but remember just because we have a truce does not mean that when the next time comes, I will not gladly send your head on a platter for my waiting associates."

"I will not forget Silik, I mean it's not like I wouldn't do that to you as well."

"You have truly changed Captain."

"You can't take a joke Silik, that is all."

Making sure all arrangements had been handled carefully, Archer waited for Silik to finish his transformation from a disgruntled alien, to a disgruntled human being. "I don't know why I must persist in such blatant acts of espionage, I mean it is not like their feeble weapons can bring any harm to me."

"I have told you numerous times, we are going to be sneaking in, not breaking down the door with guns ablaze. I mean how would you feel if a human came into your base, it would strike you as odd wouldn't it? I am just trying to conceal your vast flaws, which could get us both killed."

"Enough with this nonsense, let us get this over with so I may head back to my time in peace."

Shaking his head, Archer headed toward the control panel and readied for takeoff. Getting in touch with T'pol, Archer informed her that all preparations were complete, "I'll be back soon, I hope to see my ship in better shape when I return Sub-Commander. See you then."

The ride toward Earth was quiet, meaning Archer didn't want to talk to Silik and vice versa. The shuttle started it's descent and soon Archer could see the lush forests surrounding New York, but he also saw a bunch of people crowding around the area where he hoped to land. 'That must be Alicia and her small, small band of rebels. There can't be more than 20 people there, if we make it through this it will be a miracle.'

"Who are those riff raff? Are they the powerful rebels you were speaking of Archer? I see their numbers have dwindled in the past hours, I see no more than a dozen or so that even would be fit for a mission against the soldiers."

"Let me land this thing, then I will introduce you first hand, now can you sit back down or would you rather I land this while you bounce around the cabin?"

Taking his seat, Silik glared at the back of the sarcastic captain, 'He has changed throughout his journey through the Expanse, he seems more cutthroat, it suits him well.'

When the travelers finally arrived, they were greeted by the presence of twenty odd humans who were eager to see who piloted the amazing ship.

"Alicia, it is good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I am fine, how is the Enterprise? Captain?"

Lost again in the beauty radiating off the woman standing in front of him, Archer seemed lost for words for a moment. "It is doing fine Alicia, so this is the whole of the rebel army?"

"All that I could round up, let me introduce you to some of them."

When all the introductions had been made, Archer motioned for Silik to leave the shuttle pod. "Alicia will take us to the facility, hopefully with the distraction I have planned we can sneak into the facility unnoticed."

"That is a big thing to leave to such inadequate individuals, I believe a weapon would help me better our situation."

"Sorry, I still don't trust you enough for me to hand you a weapon."

With that said, the group got underway, the lab was surrounded by a 50 some odd soldiers. Scanning the obstacle, Archer tried to find the best way to get around them or at least distract them enough so he and Silik could march past.

"Fire! We will create some Moltov cocktails, throw them into the centralized unit and hope that enough of them are burned or injured that Silik and I can sneak in."

"Sounds good, but where do you think we can get enough booze for us to accomplish this feat of brilliance?"

"I assumed that you would have the adequate amounts of alcohol, I mean I thought the city ran on booze."

"That may have been true 4 years ago, but the Germans are the only ones who have any type of liquor left."

"Well, that could cause a slight hitch in my plans, regardless we must come up with a strong enough blast that will cause the enemy to head in a direction other than the one Silik and I are headed toward."

"Might I suggest they just shoot some of the Germans, I would assume that would cause enough of the force to hasten to their location. Ensuring us of a quiet place with which we can enter Vosk's facility."

"Do you have enough people to accomplish this Alicia?"

"We won't let you down Jonathan, but you must promise me that you will come back and make sure that this does not happen to anyone else. Promise?"

"I promise you Alicia, you will be safe."

"Understood, Captain."

Taking the rebels in hand, Alicia lead them to their objective. 'Hopefully, I will see you after this Jonathan, I wouldn't want you to miss out on my surprise.'

"Alright Silik, what do you propose we do? I mean with them making a distraction, it should give us plenty of time to get inside."

"I agree Captain, but I still must voice my doubts that they will prove an effective diversion."

"You let me worry about that, you just get ready to blow up that lab."

With everyone in place, Alicia got the signal from Archer, 'I hope to God this works, if it doesn't we are dead as doornails.'

"Alright troops, Fire!"

Compiling in a cramped alley gave the rebels a better chance at fighting the Germans one on one. Thus the Nazi's size advantage was negated, coming in one by one the Germans were picked off by random gunfire.

Hearing the enormous commotion, Archer motioned for Silik to follow him into the compound. 'I hope they can keep it up long enough, I know how many of those Germans they are facing. It will be a slaughter if we don't do this right the first time, but first things first, I need to find my Chief Engineer.'

Weaving their way through the facility, Archer and Silik soon happened upon a control panel. "Archer, do you believe you can accomplish your goal from here?"

"I believe so, but when I do start the process, the Germans will be breathing down my throat in minutes."

"Very well, you start the procedure, I will make sure those Germans stay off your back for the time being."

Surprised by the events transpiring around him, Archer just took it all in, 'I guess even men bent on war, can be realistic when they want to be.'

Working quickly, Archer disabled the security systems located throughout the base. 'This should give Alicia a fighting chance, hopefully it will be enough.' Delving through all the data, Archer soon found the overdrive switches, 'Okay, when I set this off there will be at least 30 minutes for us to get out of here. More than enough time, assuming the Germans don't hinder us in anyway.'

"Archer, are you through?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"It is not what I need, it is what is coming. There is a battalion heading down the corridor at this very minute, I suggest we find cover and hide out for the duration they are present."

"Agreed, but where can we hide in this place, I don't see anywhere that would not be visible in this light."

"We will have to make due, they are coming!"

Sounds of boots clicking on the marble floor reached Archer's ears, 'This is just great, I wonder if their equipped with any of our technology?'

Hiding among the machinery, Archer peered over the side and surveyed a regiment of 20 men. 'Seems kind of small, I wonder if the rest are dealing with Alicia?'

Motioning at the men, Silik conveyed his need for a weapon, Archer steadfastly refused the alien menace. During the time when they were having their non-verbal conversation the regiment had positioned themselves all around the room. Looking at his watch, Archer was amazed how time flew when you had Germans next to you.

Believing it best to stun them and run, Archer abandoned his hiding place and stunned four of the soldiers. 'Well four down, about 16 more to go. How do I get into these messes?'

Revealing himself once more, Archer took down two more, but not without a few dozen bullets ricocheting off his hiding place. "Archer, I need a weapon!"

"Sorry, only one I got."

Completely disgusted by Archer's lack of understanding, Silik took it into his own hands. Leaping across the room he incapacitated 4 of the soldiers, retrieving their pathetic weapons Silik killed six more of them.

Impressed with the speed shown by the time agent, Archer took out two more while they were preoccupied with the leaping lizard. 'I have to learn some of those moves, it would be useful if I ever came across a lethal threat and was forced to incapacitate them and remove their weapons.'

Finishing off the last two, Silik motioned for Archer to rush out from hiding and leave the facility immediately. "That was some good work, but I still need to find my crewman. Do you know where you stored him?"

"I have no idea, he could be anywhere in this lab."

"You can go on ahead, I need to find Trip. It is a matter of duty, plus I can't leave him here in the 1940's, I mean what would he do?"

"I have no qualms in leaving you here Archer, but be warned the next time we meet it will be as….ugh…" It seemed that one of the soldier's supposedly dead had enough energy to deliver 4 bullets into Silik's midsection.

"I did not want to die like this, it is most unbecoming."

"I'll get you some help, just hang on."

"No, it is no use. I accept my death, but I wish to thank you. You have been a most formidable foe, I would have liked to face you in a match to the death, but that is not possible now. Therefore, I hope that you will find your destiny and achieve the things that I have always dreamed about. Goodbye, Captain Archer."

Staring down at the person who had caused him so much grief, Archer understood what Silik was always searching for. 'He was always looking for a way to make his world safe, I guess he could have done things differently, but that was just his way.'

"Captain?"

Turning around Archer found to his relief that Trip was standing right there, "Commander, it is good to see you."

"The mask won't fool me Silik, I know it is you. Cut out the act before I blow a hole the size of a dinner plate through your head."

"I hope you won't do that Commander, because I don't want you doing something you would regret later on." Stepping aside, Archer presented the dead body of Silik, "He was gunned down by one of the soldiers, took most of the shots in the chest."

"Is he really dead this time?"

"I don't know, but I think so."

"That means you really are the Captain?"

"Unless there are more of these clones that I don't know about. How you feeling Commander?"

"Feeling fine, sir. Just glad to see you in one piece, how did you escape from the explosion?"

Remembering the countdown, Archer looked back toward the coils of the power generators, "I believe that will have to be explained later, for now we got to get out of here before we are caught in the explosion."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

Retracing his steps, Archer and Trip finally found their way back to Alicia and her rag tag band of rebels. "I would suggest you pull back Alicia, this explosion will encompass the entire facility."

"Sounds like a plan, troops on my mark. Fall back!!"

Taking the wounded back to their vehicles the rebels drove off, "Archer to Enterprise, go for it."

"Understood, Captain."

Sending four photon torpedoes barreling at the facility, Enterprise demolished it in one fell swoop.

"Good work, Sub-Commander. Please send a shuttle pod to retrieve Commander Tucker and myself."

"Yes, sir."

Watching as the fires destroyed the only hope of Vosk's race, 'I wonder, what gives me the right to destroy another civilization to save my own? Will it all work out in the end? Or will the repercussions spread throughout my remaining life?'

"Jonathan? Are you there?"

"Alicia, yes I am here. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank you, without your help it would not have been possible to destroy that base. It was one of our long time goals, we have accomplished it thanks to you and your crew."

"No thanks are necessary, I mean you did most of the work, I just provided the fireworks."

"Indeed, but there is one more thing I must ask of you. Will you promise me first?"

"I don't know what it is your asking, how can I promise you something if I don't know what it is?"

"Just promise me, Jonathan. It is all I will ever ask of you."

"Fine, I promise. Now what is this request that seems so urgent?"

"I wish to stay aboard the Enterprise, how's that sound?"

"Wha…ummm…hmmm…that is ludicrous. I mean you can't stay aboard, what about your family here?"

"There is no family here, no friends, nothing. This world is dead to me, I need a fresh start."

"But…I mean how is coming aboard going to help?"

"It will be something new?"

"I understand that part, but still, I mean how will you adapt?"

"I am not some little girl, I know how to do things. Is there anything else Jonathan?"

"I can't, Alicia, no matter how much I want to."

"You promised me Jonathan, don't start breaking promises to women it is a very bad habit."

"But the timeline, how will this affect it?"

"I have no idea, but all I know is that I wish to stay by your side. Whether it be in this time or the next."

"I still have misgivings about this, I mean it could cause utter chaos to ensue, whole cities might disappear. Who knows the ramifications?"

'For once think with your heart Archer, don't make us force you into it.'

Feeling the unease settle in once more, Archer found another presence within his mind. 'Who are you people? And why do you care so much about my life?'

'In time you will understand, but for now you will need Alicia. We recommend that you take her with you. What does your heart say?'

'The same, but what about the timeline?'

'Daniels messed with the timeline, how bout a little payback?'

'Still, this could cause things to be very dangerous…:'

"Archer? Jonathan?"

"Hmmm….? Oh Alicia, sorry I was lost in thought. I still don't think this is a good idea, but if it is what you wish for…then by all means."

Surprised by the ease of her victory, Alicia still knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Throwing her arms around Jonathan, Alicia delivered kiss after kiss, onto the unsuspecting captain.

"Thank you, Jonathan. Is this the shuttle?"

"….hmmm…yea…shuttle…thingy…"

As anyone could tell Archer was not having one of his better moments, having kisses rained down upon you will do that to a man.

Gaining a new crewmember and returning with his Chief Engineer, Archer was feeling good about himself. 'I know that this will throw the whole ship for a loop, but I always said that Chef could use a helping hand. And with the way Alicia can cook, I have no doubt that the food on the Enterprise will be top-notch.'

"Permission to come aboard?"

"It is your ship Captain, it would be illogical of me to detain you further."

"I know, but it is just so much fun asking. T'pol, I assume you know Alicia?"

"Yes, I have seen her profile on the database. Although, I am confused to know what she is doing on board Enterprise?"

"Well, we'll discuss that later, for now I just want a nice clean bath and a good bed to sleep in."

"Understood, Captain. Will you require permanent residence Mrs.?"

"It is just Miss, and the name is Alicia Travers."

"Of course, Miss Travers."

"Thank you for your hospitality T'pol is it?"

"Sub-Commander."

"Yes…Sub-Commander."

Being in the middle of a cat fight is bad, being in the middle of cat fight over you is something that Archer had never seen before. 'Okay, this is getting a little tense. Maybe I should escort Alicia myself?'

"T'pol, I will escort Miss Travers to her accommodations. Please send Commander Tucker to Sickbay."

"Understood, sir." With a final glance at the woman currently hanging onto Archer, T'pol ordered some crewmen to escort Trip to Sickbay.

'What has come over me? I meant no disrespect to Miss Travers, but it was initiated nonetheless. I must meditate further on this event, it would not bode well if I embarrassed myself further by those foolish antics.'

Walking down the corridor Archer felt a little confused, 'Is it just me or is T'pol acting stranger everyday? I mean what happened back there? It started out as a nice conversation, then it turned into a tense life or death situation. I think I should speak with her in private after I escort Alicia to her quarters.'

"Jonathan? Are you alright? Is it about what happened earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, no just musing on what it would feel like when I soaked in a tub for 3 weeks. It has been so long since I had myself a good soak in the tub, it really relaxes the muscles and eases the tension from everyday life."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Would I be so bold as to ask if the tub is big enough for two?"

Turning a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous, Archer didn't know how to respond to a question like that. "Uhh…I believe it can fit…but it would not be prudent or wise."

Giggling at the captain's noble demeanor, as well as the thought of a nude Archer, Alicia let the comment slide for the moment. 'There is plenty of time to catch up on those things, first things first, I must make sure I can be of some use on this ship, boat, plane, oh whatever this thing is.'

"These are you living quarters, I welcome you aboard the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Jonathan. I have not yet expressed my gratitude for your devotion to Earth's cause."

"I have done nothing that was not necessary, it was my pleasure to help you in any way I could."

"Still, I would like to show you a touch of my gratitude." Embracing the taller man, Alicia reached up and brought Archer's lips to her own. They shared a moment of untold joy, then as quick as it happened it was over.

"That is only the tip of the iceberg, but for now I will leave it at that. Thank you again Jonathan."

Mumbling something along the lines of "my pleasure", Archer headed down the hallway. 'I have got to learn how to better anticipate those types of things, I mean it has happened more times than is normal. What the devil is happening around here? I am not complaining, though I would like to have an explanation for all the events that are transpiring around me.'

Taking a quick detour, Archer headed to his own cabin, 'I better take a shower before I see T'pol, who knows how bad I smell right now.'

Once the door had closed behind him, Archer knew that Daniels had something to do with what he was seeing in front of him.

"Why hello, how is everything Captain?"

"Don't hello me, I have been taken prisoner by Nazi's, blown up by Xindi, and who knows what else you have subjected my crew to. What the heck is going on here Daniels?"

"Nothing more than what has to take place for things to be right on the timeline."

"Well, a little fair warning would be appreciated every now and then."

"I am sorry about the sudden slips through time, but it was necessary for everyone in my timeline to survive."

"How bout what is happening in my crew's life? What about them?"

"Well, they are the ancestors of my people, I would assume that they must live for us to have a real future."

"This is getting more and more complicated, why don't you just explain what happened and the reason you are here?"

"Very well, as you know, Vosk was thwarted thanks to you."

"No, it was thanks to my crew and the rebels."

"True, but it would not have been possible without you. Thus, it is you that is important not the rest of your crew."

"Enough with the idol worshiping, get on with it."

"Fine, with Vosk done messing with the timeline, the worlds of mine and yours are fine now. It is all in balance once more, again I must thank you."

"So that's it? That's the end? No more visits from you?"

"Well, not exactly, you see we must take into account your requisition of Miss Travers."

"What do you mean by requisition? That is a human being your talking about."

"Very well, with Miss Travers on your ship, the timeline might be affected. I must insist that you return her to where she was before."

"And why exactly should I do that? The amount of damage you have done greatly outweighs any single thing that could be done by Alicia. Thus I refuse your orders Daniels."

"It might grossly affect your time Archer, do you still insist on continuing on this course of action?"

"I have told you my decision, now all I want is for you to leave."

"I will, in due time, but first I must send you and your crew back to your correct time. Wouldn't that be better than staying in the 1940's?"

"You are the one who sent us back here in the first place, so I don't think you have anything to be proud of."

"Such a lack of gratitude?"

"Oh get on with it you pompous blowhard. Unless, you wish to see the crew contaminate the whole of your precious timeline."

"Fine, although a little appreciation wouldn't kill you."

"Alright, fine, I am very grateful to you for your time manipulating powers. Is that enough appreciation?"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, regardless, I would advise you to hold onto something Archer. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"What is there to hold onto? I mean we are in the vacuum of space, do you want me to cling to a meteor?"

Shaking his head, Daniels initiated the process that would take Archer and his crew home.

Lights flashing across his eyes, Archer saw 400 years of history pass in front of his eyes. 'This would make a great story, I wonder if I could get a book deal from this?'

"T'pol to Captain Archer, T'pol to Captain Archer. Do you read me sir?"

Back in his own room, Archer hit the intercom button, "I read you loud and clear T'pol. What do you have to report?"

"I believe it would be more advantageous if you looked for yourself Captain."

"I am on my way. Archer out."

Racing toward the lift, Archer only had one thing on his mind, 'Did we finally get back to our own time? Or did Daniels mess up again?'

Walking through the lift doors, Archer looked around at his astonished crew, "Report, what is happening?"

"Look at the screen sir, you will see something in the lower right hand corner."

"Magnify Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

Looking at the screen Archer almost leap for joy, because he could finally make out 10 dozen starships headed toward his direction.

"All the ships are hailing us sir. Admiral Forrest wishes to speak with you immediately sir."

"I will take it in my ready room Hoshi. Please transmit it there."

When the Captain had left the bridge, the whole ship was rocked with shouts of joy and rapture. They were home, finally home.

**Author's Notes: Well how was the third installment? Hopefully, you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Anyways, remember to Read and Review, please? Peace, I'm out.**


	4. Home

**Knowledge is Power**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Enterprise, please don't sue me.

Trying to sort out all his recent experiences, Archer hoped that he was ready to greet the Admiral. With a beep to announce his presence Forrest appeared on a screen in the middle of Archer's desk.

"Captain, it is good to see you. I see that you have completed your mission, otherwise we would not be meeting today."

"True, sir. Though I will not take any credit, it is the work of the crew that got the mission accomplished. I just supervised things, sir."

"A likely story, with your type of leadership, I wouldn't be surprised if you were going through all the missions yourself. Flying gung-ho into traps and ambushes, don't kid a kidder Captain, it is obvious that you contributed your fair share."

Chuckling silently to himself, Archer mused on how true the Admiral's statements were. "I must insist that without the crew, it would have been a total disaster. I would also like to recommend badges of courage and honor, for those that did not make it back."

"I see, I will have the applications processed immediately, for now just get that ship home Captain. I see it has taken quite a beating out in the Delphic Expanse."

"Yes, sir. Captain Archer out."

Terminating the communication, Archer looked through his porthole and viewed the Earth, 'Just thinking about it, I cannot believe we actually did it. The human race was this close to being extinct, but because of the bravery shown in my crew we have truly saved mankind.'

Feeling a little walk was in order, Archer exited his ready room, and headed onto the bridge to inform the crew of the missions success. Nodding his head at T'pol and Hoshi, "Ensign, may I have ship wide?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is the Captain speaking, we are home, I would like to thank you for your hard work and dedication. I would also like to ask for a minute of silence to remember those lost during this mission."

Waiting a moment before speaking, Archer addressed the rest of what he planned to say, "It is time to return home, remember those who have fallen and honor their names by passing on their legacy of passion and determination that categorized each and every one of their lives."

Believing that it was time to silently slink away, Archer turned over control to T'pol and headed to his cabin.

During the time it took for him to get there, Archer pondered on what he would tell the Counsel, 'I have to tell them about Daniels, and our little adventures through time, but how will that sound to Ambassador Soval? It would confirm his notion that humans are not fit for space travel, and would most accurately hallucinate under pressure. Daniels wasn't a hallucination though, so how will I explain that to them? Damn these are the times that I hate to be Captain, always having to report to the head honcho's about every little thing we do out here in space.'

Arriving at his quarters, Archer was surprised to find Alicia there, "Hello Alicia, how may I help you this evening?"

"I was just dropping in, is that alright Captain?"

"There is no need for you to call me by that title, I mean you are not one of the crew under my command."

"Then what am I Jonathan? What will I do now? I mean I can't possibly live anywhere else but on this ship, I mean the world down there is too strange for the likes of me. And that is not taking into account all the possibilities of exposing that I am from the 1940's."

"Don't worry Alicia, I will help you through this transition. I will not leave you to fend for yourself in the world that is outside that window."

"Thank you Jonathan, it means a lot to me that you would help me cope with the world now."

"It was my fault for getting you dragged into this, it is only logical that I help you in whatever way possible."

Nodding her head, Alicia turned around presumably to head back to her quarters, but instead she ensnared Archer in a mind-numbing kiss. "Thank you again Jonathan."

'Okay, this is really getting bad, I have no control over my bodily functions when women do that.'

"Sir, is everything alright?"

Looking up, Archer found Corporal Amanda Cole staring down into his stunned face, "I am fine Corporal."

"Would you like some help sir?"

"No, I am fine." And quickly demonstrating this Archer hauled himself off the floor, 'I must have fallen down when Alicia released me, but why don't I remember that? All I can remember is the intense passion embedded in her lips.'

"Do you have duty at this moment Corporal?"

"No, sir."

"Then I will not keep you, I assume a young woman such as yourself has prior engagements."

"No, sir. In actuality, I was coming to see you sir. I heard you over the intercom, and would like to say that it is an honor to serve under you sir."

"There is no need for such things, I was just doing what anyone would do."

"I do not believe so, sir. I believe that you are a great captain, and even greater person for remembering those that have fallen during our journey."

"I am honored you think so highly of me Corporal, but I must enter my quarters, I cannot go to meet Admiral Forrest looking like this."

"I do not see anything wrong with your appearance sir."

"I am wearing a torn Starfleet uniform, and that is not something that he would notice?"

"I am sorry, sir. I meant your physical appearance, not the clothes you are wearing."

"Understood. Thank you for your time and concern Corporal, I will be entering now."

"Of course, sir. Have a nice evening, and I hope that your meeting with Admiral Forrest goes well."

"Thank you Corporal, that is nice of you to say."

Archer was staring at the soldier in front of him, she seemed to be fidgeting horribly. "Was there something else you needed Corporal?"

Looking down both corridors, Corporal Amanda Cole found that the coast was clear. With quick reflexes and a nimble form, Amanda soon had the drop on Captain Archer. Delivering a kiss every bit as passionate as Alicia's, Amanda seemed out to infuse her very being with the essence of Jonathan.

With a quick, "Thank you, sir.", Amanda ran down one of the adjoining corridors in search of her living quarters.

Again feeling like he had been made into putty, Archer looked down the direction Amanda had gone. 'That was unexpected…'

Finally getting enough energy into his limbs, Archer removed himself off the floor for the second time that day and entered his cabin.

Turning quickly toward his personal bathroom, Archer turned on the shower and made sure that it was steaming hot. 'Maybe a shower will clear my head, well clear my head enough for me to think what am I going to do about my current situations.'

Many hours later, Archer selected T'pol, Malcolm, Hoshi, and Trip to accompany him to the parade held in their honor.

"A parade, sir?"

"Yes, T'pol. It is to celebrate the destruction of the Xindi race, or something along those lines. I think they were severely misinformed, but the media is something that seems to be a constant in every decade. Always exaggerating or fanning the flames of hatred, it is any wonder if they would be so bold as to announce our crew as the saviors of the universe."

"Indeed, it would be most illogical to inform the public about such things that were likely falsehoods. Why must they continue?"

"It is to sell papers Sub-Commander."

"I do not understand, selling paper? What does that have anything to do with what they plan Ensign Sato?"

"It was a metaphor ma'am. In the old days, news was printed on paper, thus to sell those newspapers they had to fill them with interesting and controversial things. It is to excite the crowd and get them to buy the paper to read."

"Economic profit? That is absurd, with the current state of world affairs, the media continues to profit?"

"A sad but true fact, ma'am. If you will look out the side port you will see what I mean."

Looking out the window, T'pol witnessed a march of millions of people, all gathering to welcome the saviors of their planet.

"It may seem like a parade, but it is just the way the world works on Earth. It may seem a bit superficial and unconscionable but if that is how the people of Earth wish to celebrate their existence then I cannot say anything about it."

"A most stirring speech, sir. Will you be so vocal when you stand atop the podium and stare into the masses of faces that would never know what we have faced?"

"I don't need to be reminded they are ignorant Ensign, but I cannot blame them for it. It comes with the territory, I must ensure that their lives remain as it were. It seems illogical but that is how human nature is."

"I concur, it is most illogical sir. How does one weigh the events of a lifetime to a meager existence on this small planet?"

"Well, Sub-Commander this small planet is what we have been fighting for. And although it may seem that nothing has changed, I cannot lose hope that the world I have fought for still has a piece of goodness within it's core."

With that last statement, Archer returned to the controls of the shuttle pod and effectively ended the controversial conversation. 'It is true, there is nothing down there but ignorance and hate, but if I have fought for these things, what does that make me?'

Landing on the appropriate landing zone, Archer disembarked first, he was greeted with the cheers and jeers of millions of people. The crowd had waited over 5 days for the crew to come down from their lofty ship, and it seemed that they had opened a few bottles of liquor while they waited.

"Captain Archer, it is good to see you again."

"Admiral Forrest, likewise sir. This crowd is amazing, but isn't it a bit dangerous sir?"

"Don't worry so much, they are not here to kill us. They are here to welcome you back from a job well done, much like a hero's welcome after a most fruitful crusade."

"Unfortunately, this crusader does not have much to offer it's people. Just a broken ship and a dozen or so dead."

"That is incorrect sir. You have saved this planet, given these people hope, inspired them to be better people. A crusade sets forth to eliminate a threat, but yours has allied a sovereign race to your cause."

"Thank you, Sub-Commander."

"Sub-Commander T'pol? I have heard great things from Captain Archer, it is good to see you once more."

"Thank you, Admiral Forrest."

"Just as I remembered, and who else have you brought with you Jon?"

"May I introduce, Ensign Hoshi Sato."

"It is an honor to meet you sir."

"The honor is all mine, it is not often I meet a genius in person. How goes the translation of the Xindi language?"

"It is coming along fine sir."

"I wish you good luck on all your endeavors young lady."

"Thank you, sir."

"Commander Charles Tucker III"

"It is good to meet you sir."

"As you young man, I knew your father, he was a good man, plus he could drink anybody under the table."

"Haha….yes…that he could. How is he?"

"He is fine, I know you must be very worried, but after our preliminary reports you will have an adequate amount of time to catch up on things at home. On a more serious note, I give you my condolences for your sister."

"Thank you sir."

"She was a fine young lady, most becoming of a person coming from the Tucker household."

"Yes she was. Thank you again sir."

"No, it my thanks to you."

Following the sorrowful moment, Archer introduced the final member of his entourage "Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed".

"An honor sir."

"No need for such formality soldier, it is good to see you again. How long has it been Malcolm?"

"5 years sir."

"Yes, I remember it well. You have grown to be an outstanding gentleman Malcolm. Your parents would be proud."

"Thank you for your kind words sir."

"It is only the truth, you have been a fine addition to Captain Archer's bridge crew. I understand that you are a bit trigger happy though?"

"No, sir. I anticipate hostile activity, and deliver appropriate countermeasures."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes. Again it is good to see you Malcolm."

"You as well sir."

Accompanying Archer to the podium, Forrest relayed the message that was received just minutes ago. "The crowd is a bit antsy, so I think things should get underway before we have a full blown riot on our hands. Try not to get them too agitated Jon."

"I make no promises, sir."

"Disobeying a direct order?"

"No, commenting on the weather sir."

Eyes filled with mirth, Forrest let Archer be, 'That man is going to be the end of me soon.'

Clearing his throat Archer addressed the crowd, "It is an honor to be here this morning, I wish to thank you for all the support that you have shown us in the past. Thank you as well for the amount of praise that you shower us with, but I wish to take a minute to recount the names of those that have fallen in the line of duty…Ensign Keller…Sergeant Hawkins…."

Afterwards, Archer stepped down from the podium and headed toward his crew.

"That was beautiful sir."

"Thank you Hoshi, I wished to express my gratitude for the people who lost their lives."

"Honoring their memory is something that comes easy to humans, but I wish to also express my amazement at your articulate speech."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult, but thank you as well T'pol. So what'd you guys think of it? Malcolm? Trip?"

"It was a elegant presentation sir. Most befitting of those that lost their lives during our mission."

"Thank you Malcolm."

"What he said…"

"Trip, I think you and I have to work on expression your emotions more."

"Oh, don't go all soft on me Jon. What I meant to say was that was a good thing you did. And how wonderful it made me feel."

"Okay now who's the one getting all mushy?"

"Okay, okay your right. I always get misty-eyed when I talk to you haha."

"Can the jokes Commander, and let's all get back to the ship. We have some things to do before we can all go on vacation."

"Sounds good to me, Cap'n."

With the crowd screaming his name, Archer boarded the shuttle pod feeling like a movie star. 'They really have to start making movies again, I can't believe the amount of women that seemed to be bursting with the urge to flaunt themselves in front of celebrities. It would surely detract the attention away from me at the very least.'

Upon their return to the ship, the Captain and his crew went their separate ways. Although since T'pol needed to head to her room as well, Archer decided to escort her back and return to his own room moments afterward.

"Are you excited about returning home T'pol? You haven't been to Vulcan in ages…"

"Incorrect, it has merely been 3 years that I have been gone. That hardly counts as a age sir."

"3 years is a long time for us humans, I had forgotten that a era in our time might just be a stepping stone in yours."

"Taking into consideration the amount of time that is in an era, it can be assumed that you are referring to a ten year period of time?"

"Well, it can be that yes."

"Then it is not a "stepping stone" as you inadequately put it, but more a crossing."

"I don't know what it is, but for us it is important and something that we as humans cherish."

"Although, we do not cherish things, Vulcans do acknowledge that 10 years is enough to peak one's interest."

"I can't believe we got onto this tangent, were we not talking about your visit to Vulcan?"

"I did not mean to draw us down a path that would make you uncomfortable sir."

"I am not uncomfortable, I just wanted to know how we got on the subject of era's is all."

Shaking his head, Archer found to his relief that T'pol's quarters were up ahead. "Well it has been a most interesting conversation, T'pol. Thank you for the mind trip, although it was fun to get into a schematics argument with a Vulcan."

Turning around Archer headed toward his cabin, although he had a slight problem, he didn't seem to be moving and his arm seemed to be aching. Turning around once more, Archer discovered the reason for his immobility. T'pol seemed to gain a vice-like grip on his arm, "T'pol is there a reason that you are crushing my arm?"

Releasing his arm like it was made from molten lava, T'pol hastily explained her actions.

"I am sorry Captain, but I wished to ask you a question."

"And you had to grab my arm, because?"

"It was the most expedient solution to my dilemma."

"Okay, now you got my attention what is that you wish to ask me?"

If Archer didn't know any better T'pol seemed to be blushing, or something to that effect, it is hard to tell when instead of a pink tinge on her cheeks, it was more of a olive green.

"Do you wish to accompany me to Vulcan sir?"

"Vulcan? I haven't been there before, but why the sudden invitation?"

Not wishing to dictate the actual reason, T'pol instead chose to distract him from his questioning. "I am visiting my mother, and wish to meditate on all the things that have transpired in the Expanse."

"Sounds like mountains of fun, but I think that I would be ill-suited to meeting your mother and the rest of the Vulcan consulate."

"It is illogical to assume that, it may be a situation where you may feel comfortable."

"I severely doubt that, but if it means that much to you I will accompany you."

"Thank you sir, I assure you it will not cause you any overt discomfort."

"Not exactly the winning salesman approach, but I agreed and I fulfill my promises."

Bowing her head in thanks, T'pol seemed to be deep in thought while Archer felt it was time to pack for this little excursion.

"Well if that is all, then I will have to pack some essentials for the trip to Vulcan."

"One moment sir, I have one more thing to ask you."

"Which is?"

"I ask that you keep a open mind when we arrive on Vulcan, it would be inconsiderate otherwise."

"And odd request, but not something I cannot do. I will try my best to keep an open mind T'pol."

"Thank you sir."

With that said, Archer walked toward his cabin to pack for the trip. 'The captain will be confused, but I believe it will be for the best. I must believe it is for the best, if I am incorrect then things will get "hairy" as the humans say.'

4 hours later

"So how long does it take to get to Vulcan T'pol?"

"Approximately 8 hours sir."

"Well I'd say we have traveled for 3 hours, thus another 5. With 5 hours to kill, I suggest we make small talk, it's something to do."

"I don't understand sir. How do you talk small?"

"It was a expression, I just meant we should talk about the things we would be doing when we get there. I assume that we will be meeting with your mother?"

"Yes, we will be staying at her residence."

"I see, so how is the climate of Vulcan? Cold? Hot? Humid?"

"It is a dry and hot atmosphere, many humans compare it to your Desert Valley."

"I see, dry and inhabitable, this will be a walk in the park."

"There are no parks where we are heading sir."

"Never mind, how is your mother?"

"From the various communiqué that I have received she is the best of health."

"Good for her, now I just have to get used to the heat of the desert and we will be right as rain."

"Sir?"

"Disregard, those statements which seem unfamiliar to you."

"Yes sir."

5 hours later

"We have arrived sir. Initiating landing sequence now."

"Take her in nice and slow T'pol."

"I do know how to pilot a shuttle pod sir."

"My apologies Sub-Commander."

When they had finished the landing procedures, Archer was greeted with the heat that was the mainstay of Vulcan life. 'Okay, so T'pol might have been a little lenient with the amount of heat that she described. It feels like I walking on the face of the sun.'

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"I am fine T'pol. I see some individuals approaching, are they friends of yours?"

"I believe they were sent by the emissary, a crude welcome committee if you will."

"Ahh…Is it always this hot T'pol?"

"No sir."

"Thank heavens."

"This is the coolest part of the day."

"Damn, this is going to be bad."

"Sir?"

"Never mind, let's go and meet the crude committee."

Traveling down the steps, Archer tried to greet the newcomers with a handshake, but they seemed horrified by the very thought. 'Okay, must be my human coodies.'

"Captain Archer?"

"Yes, I am he."

"Please follow us sir."

Following the two Vulcans down the path, or at least he thought it was a path, it could have been a dirt road for all he knew. Archer was amazed that not one drop of sweat was forming on T'pol's fair skin. While, unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Archer was pouring sweat.

"Sir? Would you like some water perhaps?"

"That sounds wonderful T'pol, I would love some."

"There will certainly be refreshments when we reach the emissary."

"So no water right now?"

"No sir."

"You are cruel T'pol, do you know that?"

"I don't understand sir."

"Forget it, how much farther? Excuse me? Yes, you…how much farther?"

One of the individuals turned toward Archer and motioned with his hand that looked like a 2. "Two more minutes? 2 more miles? What?"

"I believe he is trying to say that it will be 2 more minutes sir."

"Thank you T'pol."

When they finally arrived at the embassy, it could be said that Archer was feeling a little worn out. While both the newcomers and T'pol seemed fine and dandy. 'I really need to institute some survival training courses on the ship, this is ridiculous I am feeling like I walked 2000 miles and they are breathing like it was a walk through the countryside.'

Appearing from a adjacent room was someone that Archer clearly didn't want to see, Ambassador Soval greeted T'pol with the customary Vulcan greeting, and appraised the current state of Captain Archer.

Archer couldn't prove it but he thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile forming on Soval's face, and not the kind of gentle smile, no this was the smile that said "What an inferior species, can't even take a little walk through the desert."

"Captain Archer, a pleasure as always."

"My apologies Ambassador, but I seem to be dripping all over your marble floor."

Twitching just a slight bit, Soval took it in stride and addressed Archer once more, "It is common with your species, pay it no mind. What are you currently exploring on Vulcan?"

"I am accompanying T'pol to her mother's house."

"I see, T'pol did not inform me of this event."

"Well, I guess some things are best kept as a surprise, so Surprise!"

Feeling his second wind, Archer stopped hunching over and stood tall. Which meant standing about a head taller than Ambassador Soval, 'I distinctly remember that I was shorter than him, oh well things come to those who wish for it.'

"Very well, I will not keep you. T'pol remember to report to me before leaving Vulcan."

"Yes Ambassador."

"Would you like me to send a note as well Ambassador? I mean I would not want you to worry."

Stiffening slightly, Soval bit back his scathing remark and decided to let the primate have his time in the sun. "Indeed."

Laughing on the inside Archer walked toward the doors that he assumed would lead him to transportation to T'pol's mother's home.

"Sir? Where are you heading?"

"To the vehicle, aren't we taking a pod to your mother's residence?"

"No sir, it is a mere 2 miles from this embassy. I believe it would be more appropriate if we walked sir."

Severely disappointed Archer nodded his ascent, 'I really have to get those survival things in place, she is going to kill me.'

"But before we go, can I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course sir, this way."

Drinking his fill of the clear but slightly warm water, Archer was ready for the sun-scorched earth that wait outside.

Preparing himself, Archer again stepped out into the blistering heat, and found that it wasn't as bad as last time. 'Must be the water in my gut. Something to cool me down while my body fries like an omelet.'

Trudging through the wasteland that the Vulcans called home, Archer took in all the sights and sounds of Vulcan. Which meant desert, desert, and more desert.

Feeling like a egg boiled too long, Archer was on the verge of exhaustion when T'pol stopped in front of a humble abode.

"This is your mother's home?"

"Yes sir."

Stepping out from the house, was a woman who did not look past the age of 40. She seemed to radiate with the same beauty that cascaded all over T'pol, invoking the tradition Vulcan greeting T'pol's mother greeted both Archer and T'pol.

"It is good to see you again T'pol. Who is this?"

"This is Captain Archer mother, he is my superior officer."

"Captain Archer."

"Ma'am. This is a nice home you have here."

"Thank you Captain, but I suggest we take the conversation inside. You seem a bit tired."

Bowing in gratitude, Archer almost raced inside the home. And once he had entered he was assailed with the coolness of the house, or more accurately the less hot of the house. Meaning it was still hot, but now he could say he wasn't walking on the face of the sun anymore, now he was in the oven at home.

"Thank you for your hospitality….ummm…"

"T'les, and do not worry about the floor Captain."

Staring down Archer discovered the same marble tiles decorating T'les's home. "I am deeply sorry, ma'am."

"She waived your apology sir. It is illogical to repeat yourself."

"Thank you for your observations T'pol."

Escorting him to his bedroom, T'pol seemed to be a bit tense whenever her mother appeared. "Something wrong T'pol? You seem on edge."

"No sir. I am fine."

"Whatever you say, but remember you can always talk to me."

"Thank you sir."

Taking his belongings Archer decorated his temporary abode, 'Let's see it is hot as heck, but it sure is clean. And it seems that the heat has staved off for now.'

Walking outside T'pol came face to face with T'les, "Hello mother."

"Daughter, is he the man that you have chosen?"

"I don't understand mother?"

"Yes or no?"

Sighing slightly, T'pol answered her mother, "Yes."

"I see, he is strong but is he strong enough?"

"I believe so mother."

"Time will tell, but for now I insist that you feed the captain."

"Yes mother."

"He will need his strength, I doubt his stamina."

Shaking her head T'pol went inside to arrange a meal for her Captain, 'I must ensure that Jonathan receives enough nourishment for the conflict ahead.'

"T'pol, are you making dinner?"

Startled by the sudden sounds of Archer, T'pol dropped the bowl she was holding. It shattered on the marble floor, "I am so sorry T'pol, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is quite alright sir. It was my fault, I should have been more careful."

Both Archer and T'pol stooped to pick up the broken bowl pieces, "So about before, are you making dinner?"

"Yes, it is customary for the host to feed the guest."

"But you just came home, I don't think it is right for you to make dinner for me."

"It is custom, I will adhere to them."

"I can at least help a little."

"That will not be necessary, I am proficient enough to cook the meal."

Trying his best to help, Archer could not get past the Vulcan scientist, "Captain, I assure you that my daughter is most able to cook a simple meal. Please join me in the garden, I wish to discuss a few things with you."

Turning as pale as a Vulcan can, T'pol tried her best to keep the remaining visages of calm that she could manage. "You okay T'pol?"

"I am fine captain."

"Okay…so what is it you wanted to talk about ma'am?"

Leading Archer through the doors of her home, T'les tried to not chuckle at her daughter's panic-stricken face. "I wished to discuss the continued employment of my daughter aboard your ship."

"I would gladly accept her on my ship, she is the finest scientific officer's I have ever had the chance to meet."

"Does she disrupt your crew? Many humans are resentful toward Vulcans for holding them back from space travel."

Surprised by how accurate T'les's statement was, Archer took a moment to think of a suitable answer. "There was a time when my crew and I resented T'pol for her lineage, but it has long since passed. I depend on her for her logical sense during the heat of battle and also when I become overtly emotional."

"Do you often have these fits of emotion?"

"It is human to feel emotions such as anger, sadness, and joy. But I am assuming you are speaking of the more aggressive driven times. I have found that those incidents are becoming less frequent within the past few months. I think it is due to your daughter's influence that has reigned in my emotional outbursts."

"I understand, it would seem it is in the best interest of my daughter if she continued aboard your ship."

"Dinner is ready, Captain? Mother?"

"Thank you T'pol, I will be in immediately."

"I will be in shortly daughter."

Nodding her head T'pol and Archer entered the house, 'He is emotional, but admits that he is, truly a unique trait in a human. Maybe T'pol has chosen wisely, he may just be strong enough to turn the tide.'

After a quick supper, Archer and T'pol retired to the living room, or whatever they called the room with the most space. "This is a nice home T'pol, I thank you again for inviting me."

"You are welcome sir. I have something I wish to discuss with you Captain."

"Hmm? What is the matter?"

"I recently…" T'pol was interrupted when there came a knock at the front door. Intrigued Archer stood up and answered the door, he discovered a Vulcan male looking down on him when he opened the door.

"Is T'pol here?"

"Hi, and yes she is here. T'pol there is someone to see you."

Knowing who it was, T'pol escorted the individual out the door and into the garden. 'That was interesting, I have never seen a Vulcan that mad before, I mean Soval gets irritated but the fury in that man's eyes is intense.'

"Koss, what is it that you want here?"

"I have come to bring you home, you are my wife."

"Did you not receive my letter?"

"I did, but I wish to continue with the marriage."

"Why? I mean you can obtain another."

"I do not do this because of my parents, I do this for myself. I want you T'pol."

"I must return to the Enterprise."

"Is the decision due to political reasons? Or a more personal matter?"

"I do not understand."

"Is it due to the human captain currently seated in your mother's home?"

"That is illogical, it is absurd to think that I will return to Enterprise because of the Captain."

"Then why?"

"It is my duty and he has need of me."

"You are my wife, I need you more."

"I cannot leave, I am sorry."

"Then I invoke my right to fight for you."

"A fight to the death?"

"Yes, do you wish him as your champion?"

"I will not endanger the captain in something that concerns only us."

"Then you will fight me?"

"No, I accept your challenge." Coming out from his hiding place Archer watched the two Vulcans.

"Captain, this is a private conversation. This has nothing to do with you."

"I believe it has some effect on my ship, I will not let my second in command and the best science officer go without a fight."

"I accept your challenge Captain Archer."

"When?"

"Now."

Seeming to forget all about T'pol, both Archer and Koss moved further away from the house. When they were far enough away, Koss drew a circle no more than 5 feet in circumference. "Whoever steps out of the ring is the loser. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Archer could not help but wonder why he of all people was fighting for a Vulcan. 'I really need to see the doc about these bouts of heroism. They are going to get me killed one of these days.'

"Captain, it is not necessary for you to do this. The matter is between Koss and me. I advise you to step out of the ring and walk away from this."

"He cannot, he has already accepted the challenge. His life is forfeit if he crosses over the line."

"Well, that really bites. Guess I'm in this for the long term T'pol. Wish me luck, cause I am sure I am going to need it."

"I am sorry for dragging you into this Captain, it was not your fight."

"We'll talk about it later, well if I get a later."

Circling their opponents, both Archer and Koss tried their best to find some sort of weakness in the other's defense. 'He is human, slow and clumsy, I will dispatch of him in mere moments. He was foolish for accepting the challenge, his arrogance will cost him dearly.'

'Okay, so he's faster, stronger, and more flexible than I am. Those aren't such big things, I mean they are but, oh who am I kidding? I am in so much trouble.'

Feeling a slight tingle, Archer felt a presence in his mind, one all too familiar. 'So you got yourself into another mess? This does not bode well for you, but we cannot do anything with a dead body so we must help you.'

'And you are?'

'Don't worry about it so much; you got some more important things on your hands. I would duck if I were you.'

Taking the thing's advice, Archer ducked a swing that would have cleanly taken off his head. 'Okay no more small talk, I need to concentrate on this battle.'

'That is what I am trying to say, so be grateful for this little energy boost.'

'What are you talking about?' Feeling the slight tingle once more, Archer soon felt the tingling spread throughout his entire body. The tingling soon gave way to an extraordinary power that seemed to rejuvenate his sore and worn muscles.

Koss was intrigued at how well Archer dodged his blow, it almost seemed like he knew it was coming. 'But that is impossible, he is no telepath.'

Feeling a lot better, Archer rounded on his opponent and delivered a series of punches and jabs. Koss was amazed by the speed at which Archer was throwing his punches and jabs. 'It is almost as fast as a normal Vulcan. Where did he get such speed?'

While Koss was preoccupied with fending off the numerous jabs, Archer swept low and took out his feet from under him. Quickly standing up from the fall, Koss charged at Archer and delivered his own succession of jabs, kicks, and throws.

By the time that Koss was through, Archer looked a bit worse for wear. 'He dodged all of my most precise strikes, while taking the brunt of my non-lethal blows. It seems I have underestimated this human. No matter he will fall against me.'

'You would think with all the knowledge we have given you, that you could at least score a hit on a egotistical Vulcan. Are you tired Archer?'

'Shut up, I know what I am doing. I am wearing him down, watching for his mistakes.'

'By the time he is worn out, you will be a rotting corpse. We must ask you to deliver the blow now, we will deal with the strength of it.'

'Who is this we?'

'Don't question us, just do it.'

Finding himself more than a little frustrated, Archer weaved in and out of the jabs and punches that Koss delivered. 'I need to find that one spot, that one place where he is undefended.' Peering into his opponent's defense like a surgeon, Archer soon pinpointed the most probable point of weakness. 'One last punch, I hope you guys are packing something behind this.'

Koss could only watch as Archer found a flaw in his stance, Archer exploited it and delivered a blow that sent Koss flying from the ring. 'How is this possible? He is human, is he not?' Koss would never find out, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

'Well that worked, thanks guys.'

'No problem, but next time give us a little warning, it could save your life.'

"Captain are you okay?"

"I am fine T'pol. Just fine." That is before Archer flopped onto the ground into oblivion.

6 hours later

Awakening in a strange place is always something that disorients a person, but when you awaken and your whole body feels like it has been trampled upon it is about as close to hell as you can get. 'I knew all those candies before bed would do this, but did I stop? No, I just kept eating and eating. Wait that was last week, where am I?'

Soon two angels seemed to descent from heaven to speak with him, "Sir are you alright?"

"Angels have captains? And why are angels ears so pointed?"

"Sir? You are hallucinating, there are no angels."

"T'pol?"

"Yes sir. You are lying on the floor at my mother's home, do you remember what happened?"

"I believe I got beaten by a Vulcan male, about your height with the best pair of uppercuts a man could get."

"No sir, you defeated Koss. He is currently in a wing at the hospital, he is under a coma it seems."

"Really? How hard did I punch him?"

"Quite hard Captain, now if my daughter could move out of the way. There, now I can administer a balm for your wounds. I am amazed by your skill in battle captain, it is not simple to incapacitate a Vulcan."

"You must be mistaken, I don't believe I have the skill let alone the strength to knock out a grown Vulcan."

"I saw it with my own eyes captain, you defeated Koss. It is rather unfortunate that he will not regain consciousness for another 4 months but it was he who issued the challenge."

"Captain? Are you healthy enough to stand? There is something of importance that you will have to attend before we leave Vulcan."

"Were leaving already? I mean we just got here."

"That may be so, but it is essential we return to the ship. There seems to be a problem with the way the challenge was issued, and the council would like to speak with us before leaving."

"I don't understand, I don't even remember knocking Koss out. All I remember is the sudden stabs of pain that he caused with his pinpoint jabs and punches."

"The balm should alleviate most of the bruising, but I would advise that you rest for the time being Captain."

"Thank you T'les, I will take your advise. It seems all the confusion has exhausted my mind. T'pol? We will speak with the council after I have taken a small, tiny nap." When Archer had touched his head to the ground, he was already out of it.

"Do you think it is wise to postpone the council?"

"Yes, it would not be proper for him to go before the council as he is now."

"Thank you mother, for the support you have given me and the care you have shown for Captain Archer."

"I believed it was wrong for Koss to challenge the Captain, but I am amazed that he actually defeated Koss. What will you do now daughter?"

"I believe it is time for us to return back to the Enterprise. Will you be safe here? Koss will not return?"

"I don't believe he will, even Vulcan's know when to quit. I am thankful that you arrived in time, it would be most unpleasant to be loyal to Koss."

"Why did you not contact me sooner?"

"I believed it was a minor task, though the events have transpired against me and have caused it to expand exponentially."

"So it is done? There will be no more challenges? Commands?"

"Yes, it is most unsettling to owe my livelihood to a human. Although the Captain is hardly normal, how did he come by these magnificent skills in combat?"

"I do not know, he did not show a knowledge of martial arts when I first encountered him. He must practice in the solitude of his room, I would observe that it has been training well done."

"I agree, though his body seems to be exhausted it is not overly bruised. In fact, there are signs that he is healing quickly, much too quickly for a human."

"Intriguing, but we must speak with the council, how long should we let him rest?"

"I suggest 3-5 hours, it will give his body time to mend the broken tissue and bone."

5 hours later

"Captain? It is time to meet with the council Captain."

Groggily awakening from his dream of a nice sunny beach, Archer was in no mood for a meeting with a bunch of snobby Vulcans. "I am awake T'pol, although I seem to be missing much of my clothing. I would advise you to leave the house, so I can change in private."

"Understood sir."

When Archer had finished with the garments they had given him, 'Okay this material is nothing from Earth, but it feels nice on my skin. It also seems to have a cooling effect, maybe I won't be pouring in sweat when I meet the council.'

"Captain, it was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck with the council."

"Thank you T'les, it was a nice place to rest and recuperate. I also thank you for your gestures of good luck, I believe I will have need of it."

"Captain Archer, it is time to meet the council."

"Thank you again ma'am."

Archer and T'pol began the long arduous task of walking to the embassy. 'He will make a fine son-in-law. Hopefully T'pol does not push him away, it would be nice to see him again.'

It seemed to Archer a much cooler day then the one before, 'I must be getting used to walking on the sun, when I get back to the ship I will probably be freezing.'

The walk didn't seem so far when Archer wasn't sweating like a pig, 'That almost seemed bearable, but I still could use a glass of water.' Entering the familiar doors, Archer looked around and saw to his amusement that the puddle of sweat that he had dragged in seemed to be gone. 'Guess they couldn't stand the smell, heck even I can't stand it sometimes.'

Again entering from an adjacent room, Ambassador Soval first greeted T'pol then Archer. "It has come to the council's attention that you won a challenge Captain?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Indeed, follow me."

Following the Vulcan, Archer was amazed how deep they had to travel before they came to a room that rivaled the size of his ship. And inside this room were about one thousand Vulcan elders, 'I am in so much trouble, I knew I shouldn't have acted heroic it always gets me into trouble.'

"Council, I introduce Captain Jonathan Archer of Earth."

Bowing his head, Archer addressed the council, "Hello, it is an honor to be here. I stand before the council because you have need of me."

"That is not the reason Captain, it is to discover the reason for your caliber of skill."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"We ask you to recount the events of the battle that took place against you and Koss."

"I believe the Captain recalls no memories of the battle Ambassador."

"I asked Captain Archer, Sub-Commander. If you would Captain."

"Well it is just like T'pol said, I can't recollect the fight at all."

"That most unfortunate, the council will convene and convey their decision 3 hours hence."

"I believe they are asking you to leave sir."

"I kind of got that impression T'pol, would you like to accompany me?"

"To where sir?"

"I believe that the embassy has a beautiful rose garden, does it not?"

"Yes, it does."

"I am trying to ask you to walk with me T'pol, can I?"

"There is no law against walking sir."

Shaking his head, Archer just walked out into the corridor and tried to get himself as lost as possible. 'Maybe if I get lost they will drop this whole thing, but knowing Vulcans they probably hid a microchip on my clothing or something.'

"Captain? Are you lost?"

"T'pol, I am trying to find the garden. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Follow me sir."

Following the petite Vulcan, Archer could not help but let his eyes roam his second-in-commands form. 'I really need to get a girlfriend, I am starting to check out Vulcans.'

When they finally arrived at the garden, Archer looked all around, 'This is a lot better than the one on Earth, I admire the way they can take a simple garden and turn it into a sanctuary.'

"This is beautiful T'pol, who made this?"

"Over 500 years of care has enabled the garden to transform into what you see before you."

"I would never have guessed that this was on Vulcan, it is magnificent."

"Thank you sir. I must ask you once more, do you remember anything before the battle or during it?"

"I don't remember anything during the battle, all I get are little snippets that fly through my psyche much faster than I would like. Although I remember the challenge, he was fighting for you wasn't he?"

"Yes sir, he was initiating a Vulcan custom, the battle to the death. It only is used on the most dire of circumstances, I do not understand why he issued it sir."

"I believe he was trying to protect what he thought was his, males in all cultures are territorial I guess."

"I understand, but then why did you fight sir?"

"Well, as I said men are very territorial. I was just trying to showcase that, yeah something along those lines."

"I don't understand sir."

"What I meant to say was that I need you aboard the Enterprise, I would be lost without you."

Feeling a familiar warmth, T'pol looked at the Captain wish surprise, 'I believe that I have chosen correctly, he is the one I will honor.'

"Thank you Captain, I believe it is time for us to get back to the council chambers."

"Has it already been 3 hours? Well they say that time flies when you are having fun, thank you for accompanying me T'pol."

"It was my pleasure sir."

Walking back to the council chambers, Archer had a gut feeling their decision did not bode well for him. He didn't know how he knew, it could have been the near sinister sneer that Soval graced him with, or the withering stares he got when he entered the chambers, or it could have been because he hadn't eaten meat for the past couple of days.

"The council has reached a verdict, we find the Captain guilty of assault. He will remain on Vulcan for 4-6 years to repent for his aggression against the Vulcan known as Koss."

Not too surprised, Archer still would not let them keep him here. "I must object to the council's verdict, I have done nothing wrong."

"You have assaulted a Vulcan without provocation, that is a crime deemed violent and unjust."

"But he challenged me, I just accepted it."

"There is no proof to your statements, it will be stricken from the record."

"I must protest Ambassador, he committed no crime. As he stated Koss challenged him, I see no point to hold him for a crime that he did not commit."

"Sub-Commander, your relation to the victim contests all that you have to say in the matter. Your statements will also be stricken from the record."

"I don't think it is proper to condone this conviction without a proper witness, I conclude that we call forth my mother T'les to speak on Archer's behalf."

"The council has spoken, it's decree is law. Captain Jonathan Archer will be imprisoned for 4 years, eligible for parole in 2 years. Bailiff take him away."

'Archer? Why must you always get yourself in so much trouble? I mean you could have just left the planet, but you had to meet the council. We would have believed that you were smarter than that, they have a agenda behind your conviction. Now we must assume that you will be requiring our help once more, thus we will give you the strength for now. Use it wisely Captain.'

Not fully understanding what was going on in his own body, Archer nonetheless took it all in stride. 'I mean how many voices in my head actually give me the power to do things that humans would never imagine. I think it is time for us to get out of here.'

Moving with a speed that seemed monstrous in nature, Archer quickly defeated all 5 of the bailiff's. "T'pol? Is there a pod nearby?"

"Sir, I don't believe it is wise to manhandle the Vulcan Consulate."

"T'pol, we will discuss this on Enterprise. Do you trust me?"

"I don't understand how that holds any bearing to the situation at the moment."

Looking around Archer could see the Vulcan's getting ready to charge him, "Will you please trust me? I don't think this is all it seems, I plead with you."

T'pol watched as her superior officer begged and pleaded with her, "I do not fully understand all that is happening sir, but I do trust you."

Nodding his head, Archer once again asked if there was a vehicle nearby. "I believe our shuttle pod is due south approximately 1 mile from here."

"Sounds good, but first things first." Watching 20 Vulcan's surrounding them, Archer grabbed T'pol and plowed through 5 of them to reach the door. "Stop him by any means necessary, that is an order."

Quickly drawing their phase pistols, the Vulcan's gave chase to the monster they deemed Archer to be. Firing at the Captain, they believe it would be a simple task to capture the demon. Unfortunately for the Vulcans, Ambassador Soval had arrived in a vehicle that was right outside the door. Throwing both himself and his second-in-command into the vehicle, Archer quickly started up the engines and propelled them away from the maddening mob of aristocrats.

"Sir, how is it possible for you to move so quickly?"

"I do not know T'pol, but for now I suggest we focus on getting aboard our shuttle pod."

Taking a few quick turns, Archer steered the vehicle due south in search of his shuttle pod. With the vehicle it was a matter of seconds before he spotted the pod and advised T'pol to get ready to run once more.

Disembarking from Ambassador Soval's personal vehicle, Archer and T'pol boarded the Enterprise shuttle pod and made preparation for take-off.

"All preparations are complete sir."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Using main thrusters Archer quickly steered his pod toward the planet's atmosphere. "I require an explanation for the behavior you have shown the past few days sir. It is inhuman, the speed at which you travel, the strength you showcase, the analytical precision of all actions you commit. What has happened sir?"

"I wish I could tell you T'pol, but all I know is that whatever has happened to me, happened for a reason. Whether that is good or bad, I have no clue."

"That does not convey the most confidence in your actions."

"I didn't exactly get the best welcome from your fellow citizens. I will have to talk with Admiral Forrest to alleviate these sudden charges of assault and battery against a number of Vulcan's."

"I do not understand, Ambassador Soval seemed vindictive in his conviction that you assaulted Koss. Regardless, it seems the Enterprise and her crew are fugitives from the law."

"Great, more things to worry about. So, T'pol will you be returning to Enterprise or trying to take me in to the Vulcan Consulate?"

"I have already expressed my loyalty to your cause Captain. Do you doubt my actions?"

"I was just kidding T'pol, at a time like this it couldn't hurt."

"I understand, but if my loyalty is ever in doubt, remember this."

Embracing the Captain, T'pol delivered a mind-numbing kiss, soon the two officers were straddled against one another.

Fortunately for Archer, he had already imputed all the coordinates needed to get back to the Enterprise in one piece.

Continuing their activities, Archer and T'pol soon were exploring how best to pleasure each other. Archer always was fascinated with the T'pol's ears, thus he nibbled on them to excite T'pol. "Are you ahhh…sure about ahh…this T'pol?"

"Jonathan, I thank you for your candor, I am sure."

"Ahh…only if your..ahhh…sure…"

Kissing T'pol with a passion he had read only in books, Archer wanted the taste of her to always be there. Tasting of cinnamon and apples, Archer gathered all the incense in her room had contributed to it. Archer started to work his way down, delivering feather-light kisses all the way down to the valley of her bosom. T'pol groaned as the man she had long dreamed of, was delivering wave upon wave of pleasure upon her psyche.

**Author's notes: I know it is an awkward place to stop, but I need to get some ideas. So remember to read and review. Anyways, Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
